


Mayday

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Batman AU, Got7 as Superheros, Jaebum is Robin, Jinyoung is Nightwing, M/M, Mark is Catwoman, Villains, Yugyeom is Oracle, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: This town never used to be this bad, sure it had it’s fair share of criminals but nothing to the extent it currently was. People from all walks of life seemed to start infesting the streets making it harder and harder for the average cop to do their job. Corruption was at an all time high, the unsolved murder rate was increasing every day, and hope seemed to be fading into just a four letter word with no bearing.(Or the one where Jinyoung becomes a hero to save the love of his life, but can Mark be saved? Or has he passed the point of no return.)





	1. I want you

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm not ready to end masked... and i've been playing a lot of batman. also i wanted to write about jinyoung running around in spandex. i hope you enjoy this, i wrote it while i had the flu so it's crazy short. stick with me!

This town never used to be this bad, sure it had it’s fair share of criminals but nothing to the extent it currently was. People from all walks of life seemed to start infesting the streets making it harder and harder for the average cop to do their job. Corruption was at an all time high, the unsolved murder rate was increasing every day, and hope seemed to be fading into just a four letter word with no bearing. 

He did try though- Jinyoung, to help the best he could. He remembered the day he graduated from the police academy. It was the happiest day of his life bar none. He would finally be able to get out there and make a difference in the city he called home. He would be able to do something about the corruption that seemed to infest every single city block. But every month that passed made him realize just how difficult this life was actually going to be. How every time he put the uniform on he was putting himself in automatic crosshairs.

Sure there were men in masks running around trying to save the day but a fair few of them wound up dead along the way. There was one that seemed to shine the brightest when it came to cleaning up the city, but it was still a shit hole. When he was offered to hang up his badge and trade it in for spandex and a cape he said no way in hell. He would stick to good honest crime fighting, none of that masked vigilante bullshit. He would work with them, but the thought of becoming one of them was slim to none.

Until they took the most important thing in his life.

Now to Jinyoung there was only one reason to do what he did. To keep his family safe. His parents, his siblings, and his fiance. Mark was the only light in his life that made putting the uniform on mean anything after months of being torn down by the same thugs, Mark would pick him up every night with home made kimchi fried rice, and foot rubs. They had been together 5 years, engaged for 1 with the wedding just around the corner. Jinyoung’s whole world revolved around Mark when he wasn’t in uniform, hell even when he was. Mark’s picture sat proudly on his desk for the world to see. He was never ashamed of loving who he did, and Mark never let him be with how proud he always was of Jinyoung.

But they took him, the bastards took him. Jinyoung came home from an especially long day to find the front door kicked in, gun in hand he walked in slowly to see if the person responsible was still in the building. He found the food Mark had been cooking was spilled all over the kitchen floor, and his engagement ring lying in a nearby small pool of blood. Picking up the silver band Jinyoung felt like he was going to throw up, screaming at the top of his lungs the cop fell to the floor clutching Mark’s ring close to his chest. He was paralyzed by the thought that Mark had been killed, that someone had gone after the most precious harmless person in the entire city. There was not a single malice bone in Mark’s body, so why would someone go after him?

Jinyoung quickly called his precinct, screaming into the phone that Mark had been taken, he needed everyone out there searching for him. That was the day he lost faith in the badge he wore. That was the day he regretted being a cop. If he hadn’t been so busy with a case he could have been home. Sure less likely to be able to protect Mark, but clearly he did a shit job at that anyway. What if it had been someone from the case he was working that went after Mark to get back at him? Or some other thug he locked up using Mark as revenge. 

They searched for weeks, months. Jinyoung became obsessed because he knew… he just knew that Mark was still alive. They found little clues everywhere that he was still breathing. His wallet had been found a week after he went missing, his cell phone a month later, his old clothes months after that. Nobody had seen him and nobody came after Jinyoung using him as bait. Every day it got harder to breathe, his chest got tighter, his life felt like it was coming to an end. His daily routine became working out, building his body, learning how to fight, and doing so on the street. Every thug he put behind bars was one step closer to saving Mark.

It took a year for Jinyoung to finally agree that maybe becoming a masked vigilante was the best option in getting Mark back. He had worked closely with the most infamous bat over his police career, it was only fitting that he be taken under his wing when he decided the badge wasn’t doing enough. He was trained in better martial arts, better discipline, became better at noticing small details that he typically would miss on the job. He used his skills in the force to dig out clues, always working with one goal in mind: find Mark. 

It was typical, cliche even that he was driven by love to save the world. Thinking some tight pants and a mask would bring him back. But Jinyoung never gave up hope that somewhere Mark was fighting to get back to him too, that their love was strong enough to overcome everything. 

Months turned into years, 3 years exactly and Jinyoung was a shell of the man that started this mission. He was ruthless, bitter, cynical, but he was the best rookie Batman had ever trained. His dedication to get the answer surpassed everyone that came before him, and after him. When he started to work on his own Bruce understood, He knew that Jinyoung had his own set of principles, and his own revenge to conduct. He provided him a large inheritance, and kept him connected so that if he ever needed him or vice versa they wouldn’t have any issues. 

Jinyoung would find Mark. The engagement ring looped through a chain hung around his neck 24/7. Mark’s ring pressed tightly to his heart under his suit made sure Jinyoung always felt Mark there. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more involved in fighting crime in this fashion, the more he saw the benefit to it. Going above the law allowed you to solve nearly 75% more cases because you didn’t have to wait for paperwork to process or risk interviews getting ruined by lawyers. He still worked for the force during the day, using it to keep people off his trail since what he was doing technically was illegal. None of them seemed to suspect anything, there were a few comments about how he looked like he’d been having a few too many late nights, questions of if he finally moved on and found someone new. He just played it off as if he’d been up watching movies, that they all knew he still thought Mark was out there.

Tonight was an especially busy night, there had been a giant breakout at Arkham and the main bat needed everyone on deck to wrangle up the bad guys. Jinyoung zoomed around the streets of gotham on his motorcycle scanning the police radio for any mention of sighted convicts. He knew his partner was working the late night, if he could ensure his safety that was priority. He was the only person outside of the bat family that knew what he was doing. Jinyoung’s cell phone started to go off mid drive, looking to the corner of his glasses to see who it was he sighed and reached up to answer the call, slowing down so the wind from his riding wouldn’t make it impossible to talk.

“How’s the graveyard?” Jinyoung let out a laugh, using the phone's GPS to trace where his partner was located. 

“Oh you know, we got a giant breakout at Arkham and my partner is crying into some ice cream back home I hear.” Jaebum said in his best sing song voice.

“What flavor??”

“Wah! How about you and your crime fighting capes get down to me. I think I found Riddler.”

“Already on my way.” Jinyoung hung up and turned down a side street to shortcut to Jaebum’s location.

A figure sprinted above his head making him stop the bike short, looking around to try and see just what it was. The dim lights from the nearby bar did nothing, so he switched his vision to detective mode to better scan. He saw a slim figure scaling up the side of the fire escape. Fussing with the police scanner he caught a call for a nearby diamond store robbery. He assumed the person trying to get away was the one responsible for said robbery but petty crimes like that were not priority tonight. He let the person go and continued down his path to where Jaebum’s GPS was pinning him.

Pulling up quickly he turned the bike off and ran over to see Jaebum hiding behind some trash can’s. Tapping his shoulder he smirked as his partner nearly fell over from the fear. Jinyoung had to try so hard not to laugh as he crouched down to make sure Jaebum didn’t go back into the garbage can.

“Nice spandex.” Jaebum growled, shoving at Jinyoung’s chest.

“Where is Nigma?”

“Who…”  
“Edward Nigma, Riddler…” Jinyoung looked over to see where Jaebum was previously looking.

“Oh, I keep forgetting he has a real name. He’s somewhere in-”

“Four men, one about Eddie's height. Two of them armed watching the door. It looks like a deal is going on.”

“You know one of these days you’re going to let me join your gang of merry men.” Jaebum grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest before getting to his feet. “So what’s the plan? You go in and kick some ass and then I take all the credit?”

“Yep, see you shortly.”

Jinyoung grappled up to the nearby building, running quickly along the rooftop to get to the building he needed to. Jaebum made himself hidden, knowing the routine by now. He went into the nearby shop, browsed the magazine selection, bought himself a slushie and a hot dog. Jaebum walked back out to the car and leaned against the side of it eating, casually listening to the police radio go off from the open window. A few minutes later the body of the riddler was being thrown onto the hood of the car, Jaebum turned around to see a very tired and roughed up looking partner brushing his costume off. 

“You’re slow tonight, I finished my whole hotdog.”

“If you ever want to actually do this, you gotta lay off those.” 

“You have made it very clear you won't let me.” Jaebum set his smoothie down and moved to cuff Edwards hands behind his back, searching his body for anything he could use to get out of them before getting Jinyoung to help him throw him in the back of the squad car. 

“I never said I won't let you, I said you need to prove yourself to the big guy and you got scared.” Jinyoung reminded walking back for the rest, Jaebum again mimicked Jinyoung behind his back as they got the rest of the thugs into the squad car, throwing the last body in the trunk for good measure. 

“HE HOISTED ME UP ONTO A ROOF AND ASKED ME MY DEEPEST SECRETS.” Jaebum defended, glaring at Jinyoung.

“And you told him them didn’t you.”

“Alright boy wonder go away, tell Batman I want a re-trial soon. Seriously let me help. It will give me an excuse not to have to do this bullshit. Plus I want to help you find Mark.” Jaebum sighed, moving to his partner to put a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t do everything alone, let someone in to help you. Talk to him okay?”  
“Be ready, he may show up any moment. Call me again if you find another. Tell Jackson to get on a secure radio so that way if I need anything and you’re busy I can contact him.” Jinyoung sprang up onto his motorcycle and took off, leaving Jaebum to head back to the station with the 3 thugs and riddler.

That was how the night went, find where they were hiding, beat them up, leave them all tied up in a pretty bow for a squad car to find. Jinyoung knew which cars to call that wouldn’t just let them go. Jackson had been a force ever since Mark was taken, working closely with them to dig up any clues he could find. They weren’t at the point yet where he could know what Jinyoung did in the late night hours, but he trusted him enough to make masked visits.

With nearly everyone back in and the sun starting to rise Jinyoung decided it was time to take a break. Moving to his favorite rooftop he sat with his legs hanging off the edge and just looked out at his city. Often his mind drifted to how this was the roof he proposed on, how he created this whole big picnic for Mark with candles and lights. How he stuttered over himself and dropped the ring into a bowl of bibimbap. This place was sacred to Jinyoung, the one place left in the city where he had nothing but good memories.

His fingers twirled the ring now untucked from his costume, the brilliant diamond shining as bright as ever as he let out a distressed sigh. Turning his head a little to the quieted footsteps behind him Jinyoung didn’t bother to turn around.

“You know I don’t like anyone on my rooftop.” 

“You did well tonight, I needed you to hear that.”

“Did you get Harvey?” Jinyoung finally turned around to come face to face with an equally as tired looking Batman.

“He’s behind bars again, I need you to come to the bat cave. I may have a lead on that sex trafficking ring you were looking into. No descriptions that match Mark’s have been seen in the last few years but someone said one did around the time he was taken.” Bruce moved closer to Jinyoung and put his hand on his shoulder. “Nightwing, you really need to rest.” He added, the somewhat fatherly figure in him came out from time to time. Jinyoung just pushed his hand off and got up so he was standing on the ledge of the building.

“I will meet you at the cave in a hour.” Jinyoung put his mask back over his face and pushed a button on his wrist piece to summon his bike to his location. “Find Jaebum tonight. I think he’s ready.” Jinyoung added, waiting for Bruce to nod before Jinyoung jumped down the side of the building to the bike taking off for his apartment. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay but did I do good?” Jaebum was giddy in the squad car, pestering Jinyoung who was trying to focus on his driving.

“Apparently you did well. Yes. Don’t think you can throw on a mask tomorrow and start kicking ass that’s not how this works.” Jinyoung tried to remind, pulling the car into the parking lot of their favorite 24 hour diner. 

“I know I know but he said for you to take me with you tonight. Come on I have been working so hard to join you.” Jaebum’s voice sounded so full of hope, Jinyoung remembered when he was excited to train and could only smile.

The two exited the car, Jinyoung fixing his uniform before they made their way inside, hand resting on his hip by where his gun was. It was the usual crowd. A handful of cops, a few civilians, the same friendly workers busy getting people more coffee and fresh eggs. They didn’t wait to be seated, moving instead to their regular booth. Both set their hats down as their regular waitress came up and poured them both cups of coffee. 

“The regular officers?” She smiled that warm smile your mom would smile at you when you came home from dinner. It always made Jinyoung grin from ear to ear.

“Yes please, make his a double though. We have a long night.” Jinyoung said, Jaebum went to argue but Jinyoung put his hand up to stop him. Giving him a look that said he would thank him later.

The girl walked off and put their orders in, Jinyoung made his coffee how he liked it before pulling out his phone to check the status on a few things he was tracking. Jaebum leaned in to peak at what he was doing, eyes going wide at what he was seeing.

“We have been trying to hunt that guy down for weeks, and you have a GPS on him??” Jaebum nearly shouted but he stopped himself, clearing his throat before glaring at Jinyoung.

“He’s not a big criminal, at least he doesn’t kill. I’m trying to see if he can get me info about where Nora Freeze is.” Jinyoung itched the back of his hand before he set the phone to the side.

“So that’s why every time we got close he somehow managed to get out in time. Jinyoung you have to keep me in the loop about that. We’re partners now in this way and the other.” Jaebum was a little hurt, it was written all over his face. Jinyoung felt a twinge of guilt in his chest but pushed that to the side once their food arrived. 

Bowing his head in thanks they ate in silence, not wanting to further go into details about what was going to happen once they clocked out for the day. Jaebum understood even if he was itching with a million questions. Jinyoung had lectured him before about how much self control something like this took, Jaebum would tease him that he thought all it took was some tragic backstory. Maybe that was true, he didn’t know anyone that fought the way he did that wasn’t mourning someone or looking for someone. Hell most of the villains they took down were in the same boat. The one Jinyoung always sympathised with the most was probably Mr. Freeze. A man just out to save the love of his life. 

Jinyoung could relate.

After they finished eating Jinyoung threw down money on the table and got up, moving towards Jaebum to the door. He stopped for a moment to grab a mint, eyes scanning the building. His heart stopped when he thought he saw what looked like Mark walking into the bathroom area. Blinking several times to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him he saw the bathroom door swing shut and quickly ran through the diner towards the door.

Jaebum confused, followed his partner with his hand on his gun, ready to react if need be. Jinyoung opened the door to find the bathroom empty, no stall’s locked, no sign of life having entered. There was an open window close by that someone with Mark’s build probably could have slid out of but Mark didn’t know how to jump around like that. Rushing to the window he jumped up to look out of it, seeing a slim figure in a black hoodie walking down the alleyway. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, he could have swore he was imagining things. Racing out of the diner and around back to the alleyway Jinyoung yelled out Mark’s name, Jaebum right behind him as they came to an empty back road.

“You saw Mark?” Jaebum questioned, frantically looking everywhere.

“I swear it was him. Jaebum. It was him.” Jinyoung could have cried, he knew his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

But nobody was there, the road was empty save for a few homeless people milling about. Jaebum put his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder to help guide him away from the deserted street and back towards the parking lot. Jinyoung sunk into the passenger's side not feeling up to driving as Jaebum got them back to the precinct. 

A little paperwork, and the two were off. Jaebum getting on the back of Jinyoung’s motorcycle since he had no idea where they were supposed to be going for this. Jinyoung zoomed them out of the city and towards the woods, feeling Jaebum grip his body tighter as he saw Jinyoung pull onto the lake. Screaming something about being crazy before they were driving down a ramp and into the cave. Jinyoung stopped the bike in his normal spot and had to physically pry Jaebum’s hands off him.

“Who’s the new kid? Is that officer Im?” Oracle asked, turning around in her chair by the giant computer to see Jinyoung walking up to them.

“We’re still working on it.” Jinyoung said, moving to push Jaebum in a seat. His eyes so wide as he took everything in, moving to squint when he saw the boy.

“Wait, aren’t you the commissioner's son?”

“Yes, and I will make you wanted in every country if you tell him.”

“Wah!!! Feisty.”

“Enough you two, Yugyeom I saw him, I saw….Mark.”

“WHAT?! WHERE? We haven’t picked anything up. No camera’s nothing.”

“He was at the diner today, he escaped through the window. I was so close. I know it was him.” Jinyoung sighed, sinking down against the large computer desk. Yugyeom rushed quickly to pull up every security camera from the surrounding area.

“How can you just, nevermind. I don’t want to know. Is this how you always know where I am?” Jaebum got up to watch the camera’s with Yugyeom.

“No, I have a GPS tracker planted in your uniform.” Jinyoung said with a shrug, ignoring the look that Jaebum threw his way.

“There! Look.” Yugyeom stopped the camera and zoomed in, making the pixel resolution clearer. 

There he was, a side profile of Mark walking out of the back alleyway moments after Jinyoung and Jaebum left. He seemed like he was hiding from someone, but that was him. Jinyoung moved closer to the screen and put his fingers up to trace along the boy’s features. In a flash he was rushing down to get into his costume.

“Jinyoung! What are you going to do? We don’t know where he went after that. How are you going to track him.” Yugyeom ran down to where Jinyoung was in hopes of trying to get him to think clearly. 

“There might be traces, in the alleyway. He might have dropped something. Or his cologne. Maybe the smell is still there and I can trace that I don’t know.” Jinyoung was a wreck, Yugyeom moved to put his hands on the boys shoulders guiding him back against the lockers.

“Breathe Jinyoung. You have fought so hard for this moment. Don’t fuck it up because you’re not thinking.” Yugyeom held Jinyoung’s face in his hands, forcing the older male to look at him.

“He was there. I saw him.” Jinyoung let out a whimper, reaching up to pull Yugyeom’s hands from his face.

Yugyeom sighed, his heart aching for his friend. Jinyoung in his mind had finally started to move forward from the weight of Mark’s leaving. He thought he saw an old spark brought back to him as time went on. Not now, not anymore. Jinyoung looked like that scared young boy he had been when he first came to start training under Bruce’s wing. Pulling his hands away Yugyeom folded his arms over his chest, looking to Jaebum who looked equally as heartbroken for his partner. 

“We will find him Jinyoung, we will bring him back to you. Just breathe.” Jaebum said moving closer, taking Jinyoung’s biceps in his hands. His partner looked up at him and nodded, sighing because he knew everyone was right. He needed to think.

“What’s going on?” A booming voice came from behind, Jaebum was the only one that jumped however.

“Mark has been spotted back in Gotham, he snuck out of a window at the diner earlier.” Yugyeom moved to go talk to Bruce.

“Do we know anything else?”

“Just that he ran off. Nobody knows why.”

“Start a scan of his face on all the security camera’s, we will find him Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung just nodded his head, moving to put the rest of his gear on. Jaebum watched with wide eyes at everything coming together. Playing with the shock sticks that Jinyoung generally had behind his back. Before he could turn them on and kill himself Jinyoung snatched them up and wagged his finger at Jaebum. 

“You can have your own tools. The sticks are mine.” Jinyoung shooed Jaebum away to go start his training. Heading over to his bike anxious to get back out there and search for Mark.

“Jinyoung, I want you to leave Mark alone for tonight. We have too much to worry about. You’re head is not on yet.” Bruce walked over, crossing his arms over his chest to look at Jinyoung.

“If I find him I don’t care what I’m doing, I’m taking him back. Nobody will stop me.” Jinyoung said no more, he zoomed out of the cave and back towards town. Bruce just sighed watching as the trapdoor shut behind him. 

He understood though. He would be the same way if it were his parents.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed but no sign of Mark since that day. There had been a string of crimes but overall the city was quiet. Scary quiet, not yet. But quiet all the same. Jinyoung did his best to keep his head in the game, messing up once or twice but he was also babysitting a brand new and very excited Jaebum.

“Nice red hood.” Jinyoung teased, sitting down on the top of Wayne tower while they scanned for trouble. 

“Thanks! I wanted more red but they said it would make me look like that speedy idiot.” Jaebum laughed, leaning over the railing to look down below them.

“I have to head back for more training, don’t forget we have that briefing at the precinct at 8.” Jaebum patted Jinyoung’s shoulder before he jumped over the side of the building, using his cape to help him glide as he navigated his way down via the safety of a grappling device. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jaebum showing off.

“Jinyoung, there is a robbery in progress at the Gotham Museum. No main alarms triggered yet but security reported broken glass around the back left of the building.” 

“On it. Thank’s oracle.” Jinyoung jumped down in the same fashion Jaebum had. Since he opted for no cape his descent was a bit more dangerous but he had it mastered over time. Landing gracefully on his motorcycle and kicking it to life before taking off in seconds for the destination.

There had been a string of robberies over the last few weeks, good ones too. No real trace of who was doing it just just vague outlines of a body caught in security cameras. Jinyoung had started a file on the thief the first time they struck several months back but so far they was a mystery, cat like almost with how easily he was getting in and out of places. This was the first real mess up if it was the same thief, also the biggest job they had done to date. Jinyoung dealt with people like this thief weekly, this should be easy. 

Killing the engine close to the museum Jinyoung turned on his detective vision, scanning the building to see what was going on inside. A handful of guards milling about, most slacking, and then a smaller build slinking around what Jinyoung could see as a more secure wing up towards the top of the building. An office area from the looks of it. Using a grappling boost he zoomed up towards the broken window and carefully worked his way inside of it. Following the heat traces he saw in his glasses towards a room where the body was. He waited to listen carefully before hoisting himself up into the ceiling grate. A digital map of the museum loaded into the corner of his mask, helping him navigate his way into the office. He watched the man moving artwork around looking for something, eyes following the body carefully. The mask on his face keeping his identity hidden, but Jinyoung could see it was male. His body was strong but thin. He seemed to find the safe he was looking for hidden behind a painting, the man moved to start cracking it open. Jinyoung waited, watched his methods, saw just how he did it before the safe opened with ease. He saw him take a few things, checking around like he was looking for something else. He seemed upset it wasn’t there. Just when the safe was shut Jinyoung slid out and down carefully, hiding in the shadows. Right before the masked boy could leave Jinyoung grappled his legs and yanked him close. The boy fought it, yelping out as Jinyoung rushed quickly to get at him. 

This boy was fast. Lightning fast. With cat like reflexes. He slid out of the rope with ease and started to run, Jinyoung took off after him into the fire escape. Both of them throwing gadgets at each other to try and make the chase not so even matched. Jinyoung’s only advantage was his map letting him know the boy was running for a dead end. He used that to get him cornered by a locked exit door. Stopping in front of him to catch his breath Jinyoung pulled two sticks that were secured by straps to his back and let them sync up with his costume. A blue electric charge sparked from the tips as he prepared himself for a fight. 

“Oooh. I love shiny things.” 

Wait. That… voice. Jinyoung stood upright and boom. A swift kick to the chest had him falling backwards down the flight of stairs. The boy jumped down the stairwell landing perfectly on the floor below and took off through the hallways. Alarms started to sound as Jinyoung got his head on straight, moving to rush through the hallways after the masked man. The two of them careful of the art as they thought and worked their way up to the rooftop. The man with the cat like reflexes bolted it to the edge but slid to a stop when he saw there were no connecting buildings that he could easily jump to. Groaning out he turned around and chucked the nearest thing at Jinyoung. Jinyoung responded by ducking and slamming his sticks on the ground making the metal roof below them start to spark. His boots could take the shock, the others could not. 

His body went flying back, knocking into a nearby set of pipes. He seemed stunned for the time being which gave Jinyoung the chance to run over and land a blow to the stomach with his sticks. The boy coughed from the impact, curling up from the pain as Jinyoung slid them back behind him and moved to pin the other down.

“STOP! GET OFF!” the boy yelled, trying to fight even in his weakened state. 

“WHAT DID YOU NEED FROM THE CURATOR. WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?” Jinyoung held his fist up ready to strike if he didn’t like the answer. 

“I don’t work for anyone handsome. He took something that belongs to me, I was simply taking it back.” The other tried to wriggle away but he was still so weak from the impact. 

“Regardless there are ways to-”

“Oh shit up bird brain. Nobody cares about the law, they never do anything for people. I got it back.”

“You have been running all over this city stealing, they took your stuff too?”

“Some of them. Maybe. Aren’t people being killed shouldn’t you like be saving them.”

“I stop criminals, you included.”

“Oh yeah no I see that. How's it working? Business must be booming this time a year for you masked heros.” 

“You have a mask as well.” Jinyoung moved his hand to trace along the hem of the other’s mask, making sure he was still holding his wrists tightly with his other hand to prevent him from fighting. “Won't be so tough without…”

Jinyoung froze. The second the mask came off his world froze. Those eyes. Those lips. It was, no. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. Jinyoung stumbled back as if he had seen a ghost, eyes wide as he looked from the mask in his hands to the boy before him. 

“Mark…” His voice was so shaky, so unsure of what he was looking at. 

“Who? Give that back.” Mark moved to snatch the mask back, panicking at the sound of police down below. 

“Mark! Mark Tuan! What do you mean who!” Jinyoung yelled, balling the mask up in his fist.

“Who the fuck is that?” Mark again made a grab for the mask moving to swing at Jinyoung when he yanked it away. 

Jinyoung didn’t think twice he reacted so fast. Jumping up to kick Mark in the face knocking him out cold. Mark started to fall back but Jinyoung rushed to his side, eyes scanning over his body carefully. Was it.. it had to be him. Jinyoung moved carefully to inspect his face now that he was resting. The tiny freckle under his eye, the small mole on his upper lip, everything was as it had been years ago. It was like nothing had changed but his ghost white hair. Carefully getting Mark restrained Jinyoung moved to push some of his hair away from his face. His eyes filling with tears at the feel of his skin under his fingertips for the first time in years. 

“I won't let anything happen to you again. Promise.”


	2. To Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really can't stop writing this, i have no idea where it's going to go or how it's going to end but then again like... that's typical batman right?

Jinyoung carried a still knocked out Mark down from the roof, he had called Bruce to come with the car and collect them, not wanting to risk Mark falling from the bike. He was being so tender with Mark as he laid him out in the holding space in the back of the car, crawling in next to him before Bruce closed it up and started back for the cave. Jinyoung let Mark’s head rest in his lap, his fingers always threading through his hair as his eyes stayed focused on his face. 

He was still in shock, more so confused about what Mark was doing, but that was for a different time. He would ask questions later for now he just wanted to enjoy the fact that Mark was once again in his arms. 

When the doors opened to the trunk and he saw they were in the Batcave, Jinyoung carefully pulled Mark out and carried him over to the recovery section. Yugyeom sprang out of his chair to rush down and see if it was real, his eyes wide at the sight as they got Mark untied and hooked up to machines for an easy recovery.

“Why is he so beat up, what happened?”

“I didn’t know it was him, then when I saw it he kept fighting. He doesn’t remember me… I don’t think. Whatever happened to him his memories are gone.” Jinyoung whimpered, taking Mark’s hand in his own, pressing his knuckles to his cheek as he watched the boy sleep.

“The barcode tattooed on his neck indicates he’s been a patient for Hugo Strange.” Bruce commented, scanning the boys for any other markers. 

“That sick fuck, I thought we took care of him already?” Jinyoung growled, letting Mark’s hand go so Bruce could do what he needed to do.

“We did, but his patients ran when we took down the hospital. It’s possible Mark escaped then and has been on the run. How did you find him?” 

“He was robbing the museum, he’s been the person we’ve been tracing.” 

“That’s odd. But then again Hugo did turn most of his patients into monsters. Mark is lucky to be still in one piece.” Bruce said with a sigh, moving to the computer to analyze what the scans picked up. Yugyeom went over to help leaving Jinyoung alone with Mark.

“You’re here. That’s all that matters.” Jinyoung sighed, pulling his mask off before he started to wipe down Mark’s face with a wet towel. Mark started to move after a while, wincing at the pain he was feeling.

“Gotta buy me dinner first before you can rough me up like that.” He groaned out, eyes fluttering open before he reached up to stop Jinyoung from touching him.

“I have bought you dinner before, countless times.” Jinyoung smirked, setting the rag down before he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You called me Mark. Who is that? I mean I can be him if you want me to handsome.” 

“I will find a way to get your memory back, I promise you. I don’t know what to tell you just yet. You’ve been missing for years.” Jinyoung sighed, his eyes scanning over Mark’s body. So familiar yet so distant.

“Sorry to say handsome but I don’t… I mean generally I remember the men I sleep with but you don’t ring a bell. Was it any good?” Mark smirked, sitting up slightly and Jinyoung could only laugh despite the sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of Mark with other men.

“It was enough for 5 years. You were taken from me two weeks before our wedding.” Jinyoung sighed, pulling the chain out from his costume and played with the engagement ring. “I’ve been looking for you for years.”

“Whoa, I was engaged? Listen pal, I’m not really the settle down type of guy.” Mark put his hand up at the very thought, but reached out moments later to touch the ring in Jinyoung’s hand. “It’s beautiful though. Whoever it belonged to…”

“Yeah well, you should get your rest.” Jinyoung sighed, moving to get up. His whole body froze when he felt Mark reach out to grab his hand. Looking down at their fingers before he turned to see Mark’s face.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you. But thanks for not putting me in jail.” Mark gave his best smile and Jinyoung just pulled his hand away walking towards the computer. 

“How’s he doing?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung just remained silent. He didn’t want to talk about it yet, he wasn’t ready to accept the fact that everything they built was gone.

“He seems to have had a chip implanted into his brain, similar to the others. Repressing who they were to turn them into new soldiers. We still don’t know how to de-activate them without hurting him. He may lose every memory forever if we aren’t patient with it. Jinyoung why don’t you and Jaebum head to the hospital and see if you can dig up any paperwork on the chips, almost everything was left behind when we raided it.” Bruce said and Jinyoung nodded his head, still silent as he went to go collect himself in a different part of the cave.

“Was I really engaged to him?” Mark asked, looking up at Jaebum who had walked over once Jinyoung left.

“Oh yeah. You two were disgustingly in love. He did everything for you. He never gave up hope that you were alive, he’s been looking for you every day.”

“I wish I could remember, it’s nice to think I had someone that cared about me like that.”

“You really can’t remember anything?”

“I remember being in the lab…. Learning how to fight… they did a lot of weird tests on me. Something with my head. Told me my name was Sam Kyle... but it’s Mark?” Jaebum nodded and Mark just sighed. “It’s never going to work between us now though, criminals and cops don’t do well together.”

“You used to be a elementary school teacher. Wait let me see if I still have it.” Jaebum pulled out his phone and dug around through it for a bit before pulling up a picture of Mark and Jinyoung in his classroom, the two were hugging with a look of pure love on their face. He handed the phone over to Mark and sighed.

“I…. I’ve seen this room. In my dreams I pictured this room.” Mark moved to make the picture bigger, going over the details before he fell on him and Jinyoung curled up. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” Jinyoung said from the side, glaring at Jaebum who nearly jumped off the bed with fright. He took his phone back and quickly tucked it into his costume. “We’re going to the hospital to dig up whatever we can find about what they did to him. Get your stuff.” Jinyoung said, moving so Jaebum could leave the room.

“When do we leave?” Mark asked, wincing as he tried to get out of the bed. Jinyoung moved over to help ease him back against the mattress.

“You stay here and rest, please. I don’t want you getting any more hurt.”

“I appreciate that, but this is regarding me. So I’m going.” Mark moved Jinyoung's hand and carefully got off the bed, he had to steady himself but he managed okay. 

Jinyoung reached his hands out to still his hips, watching Mark process what was going on before they locked eyes. Jinyoung felt himself melting under the familiar gaze, wanting so badly to have his fiance back but he knew he needed to be patient. He did like that Mark’s spunk was still there, the go get em attitude that he fell in love with. He remembered countless times Jinyoung had to work late and Mark would show up dragging him home because he didn’t get paid enough to kill himself over work, making sure Jinyoung rested. 

The three of them walked towards the bikes, Jaebum getting on one of Jinyoung’s alternative bikes before Jinyoung got on his own. Mark got on the bike behind Jinyoung wrapping his arms around his body and keeping close. Jinyoung’s stomach started to flip at the feel of having Mark so close to him. He had to focus though so he didn’t crash the bikes. 

Zooming around only served to have Mark grip at him tighter, Jinyoung would look back every so often to make sure he was still okay. It was clear he was roughed up a bit but he seemed to be holding on well. Jinyoung made sure to hurry them up to the hospital grounds so that Mark wouldn’t have to hold on for long, parking the bike by the main building. Mark climbed down and looked up, shivering at the sight before he turned to look at Jinyoung. 

“Weird being back here ya know? I swore I never would.” Mark chewed his lower lip, Jinyoung moved to get off the bike and move closer to Mark. His hands slid up to rub gently at his arms.

“If it gets to be too much for you, I will take you back. Wherever you want to go I will take us there.” Mark nodded his head and took a deep breath, giving Jinyoung the best smile he could before the two of them started for the entrance to the building

Since it had been taken down it was a bit worse for wear. Squatters made homes in some of the empty rooms, there was spray paint all over the walls, medical equipment had been stolen. Scattered papers on the floors left from when everyone booked it out of there. Jinyoung was kicking himself for not knowing that Mark was a patient there, it only made sense. 

“We were investigating Hugo Strange when you were taken. I was so close to getting him too and then you went missing. You kept begging me to work less, to let it go but I didn’t listen to you… I wish I did. He may not have taken you if I did.” Jinyoung moved to look back at Mark who crossed his arms over his chest.

“You mean to tell me, that all of this happened because you were looking into this guy?? I got tortured for years because you had to go above and beyond for your job??” Mark narrowed his eyebrows and Jinyoung’s jaw actually fell open.

“How was I supposed to know he would take you! I didn’t know you were here. I looked for you every day for years.” Jinyoung yelled back, stopping dead in his tracks. Jaebum moved between them pushing both bodies apart. 

“Can we get his memories back before you two start fighting. He will understand once he remembers you.” Jaebum tried to get Jinyoung to see, Mark just rolled his eyes.

“Who says I want to remember him. Some cop you are.” He pushed Jaebum away and started to walk, trying to remember from his time there where things were. 

His body seemed to be on autopilot as they made their way down to the area where most of the experiments were held, this area not so much touched by outsiders since it was a bit convoluted to get to. Jaebum had to hardwire the elevator just to take them down, something Jinyoung didn’t even know he could do. When they got on the floor Mark looked scared to get off the elevator, standing far back in the corner curled up on himself. Jinyoung nodded for Jaebum to go ahead before he reached out for Mark to take his hand.

“I will not let anything happen to you again. I hope you can trust me.” Jinyoung said in a soft voice, pushing his mask up so that Mark could get a real look at his face. Mark was hesitant but eventually he took Jinyoung’s hand in his own, letting Jinyoung guide him from the elevator.

“Hugo’s office was… near the operating rooms. Not near the holding cells. I remember having to go… I don’t like know why I was going. I don’t know what they did but I just remember waking up there and like that’s about it.” Mark subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, letting his other hand drop from Jinyoung’s.

“From what Bruce said they implanted a chip in your brain that is suppressing your old memories, it’s why you don’t remember your life with him.” Jaebum sighed, surveying the papers on the floor as they worked their way to the main office.

“If we can find a way to safely remove it or deactivate it, you should get your memories back.” Jinyoung added and Mark made a face. 

“Who said I want them back? I’m content with the life I have now.”

“Oh what always on the run? Being a diamond thief? Probably living on the streets.” Jaebum let out a laugh, rolling his eyes behind his temporary mask. 

“Honestly how much better was my life before that?? This town is garbage.” Mark said without thinking twice and Jinyoung actually grimaced. He too stopped walking and just looked at Mark with a look of pure pain before he quickly walked away. 

Jaebum gritted his teeth moving to close the gap between he and Mark. He pushed the boy hard against the wall, not caring that his head slammed back against it as he pinned his shoulders back. Mark tried to fight it but he was still weak from the fight, and Jaebum seemed to get stronger the angrier he got.

“You ungrateful little shit, do you think before you speak? That man has literally been to hell and back looking for you. You two had a wonderful life together, he worked so hard so that you could have everything. You had your dream house, in your dream part of town. You had an expensive wedding that you planned. He was always taking you on trips, taking time off to be with you. He did everything for you. EVERYTHING. His entire world came to an end the day you were taken. He stopped eating, sleeping, he worked around the clock 7 days a week. When that wasn’t enough he became what he is today in hopes it would help. He hasn’t touched or gone near anyone else knowing you were still alive. STILL to this day he’s remained faithful to you. If I hear you talk like that infront of him again I will reach into your brain and rip the chip out myself.” Jaebum’s eyes were comparable to fire as he growled at Mark. Mark actually looked scared for the first time. The smug smile wiped off his lips as he gulped loudly and threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ve been through a lot. Like how do I know you two weren’t lying to me about all of that to get me back here. You two could have been working for Hugo.” Mark brushed himself off when Jaebum let him go, reaching back to rub at his head again. His mind a bit fuzzy but he figured it was from the impact with the wall. 

“Give the guy a break. We will fix this and then you two can go back to being gross all the time.” Jaebum again rolled his eyes before pushing Mark in the direction of where Jinyoung vanished. 

Eventually they found him in Hugo’s office, sitting behind the desk reading a file he had pulled out. It was on Mark, filled with pictures taken of him and Jinyoung when they went out, pictures of their home, pictures of the inside of their house when neither of them were there. It had details on the procedures, Jinyoung felt like such an idiot for overlooking it. To not think to check when they raided the hospital. Mark walked around the desk to look over Jinyoung’s shoulder, picking up one of the pictures of them together, out on a date night. He had to blink a few times, his mind getting fuzzier and fuzzier. 

“This was…” He looked closer to the picture, “Korean food…” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, looking up to watch Mark carefully as he tried to focus on the picture in his hand.

“You took me for.. Korean BBQ. I had been asking…. For week I bothered you to take me.” Mark had to shake his head, dropping the picture as he moved to hold his head in his hands. Jinyoung got up quickly and looked at Jaebum nervously before Mark passed out. Jinyoung caught him quickly, yelling for Jaebum to find blankets or something to let him rest on. 

Sprinting into the hallway they found an old medical gurney and laid Mark down on it. Jinyoung pushed Mark’s hair from his face nervous about his health. Scared that he just blacked out like that. Jaebum made quick work gathering up the files in the office so that once Mark was better they could go. Jinyoung refused to leave his side, he had a small glimpse of his old lover back. He remembered. Even if it was small, he remembered. Jinyoung rubbed at Mark’s head gently until he started to come to. Blinking in a confused manner scared all of a sudden. Mark tried to jump up, his whole body tense. He pushed Jinyoung away and tried to run. 

“No! No more! Let me go please!” He yelled, Jinyoung took off after him.

“Mark wait! MARK!” Jinyoung yelled, running faster to catch up. He grabbed Mark’s wrist and yanked him back. Mark tried to yell and hit at Jinyoung’s chest for him to let him go.

“Please no more. Let me go home! Let me go home!!” Mark screamed, looking scared out of his mind. Jinyoung took his other wrist to get him to stop and slowly backed him up against the wall.

“Mark calm down, baby I have you.” Jinyoung frowned, pressing his body closer to Marks. Mark still tried to push Jinyoung away.

“No! I won’t fall for that again. You’re not my fiance. Stop. Let me go home please.” Mark sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He looked scared out of his mind, eyes darting everywhere nervously. Jinyoung pulled back enough so that he could remove his mask, tossing it to the floor near them. “J… Jinyoungie…” Mark froze, so unsure of what he was seeing. “Jinyoungie.” He whimpered and Jinyoung melted at the name he hadn’t heard in so long. He didn’t know how he got Mark back, but he seemed to be there for the time being. In that moment Jinyoung felt as if his heart started to beat for the first time in three years.

“I’m here my prince. I’ve got you now. Nobody will hurt you again.” Jinyoung said softly, letting go of Mark’s wrists slowly. Mark just whimpered out moving his hands up quickly to feel Jinyoung’s face, making sure it was real. His fingertips padded over the skin gently as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“They kept… trying to trick me. Make me think you were here then my world went black. I remember… hearing your voice or what I thought was your voice and then nothing. I don’t remember anything. But you’re here, you came. I knew you would. My hero, you’ve always been… I knew you would.” Mark whimpered, tears streaming down his face as his body surged forward to smash his lips against Jinyoung’s own. 

Jinyoung caught Mark in his arms, wrapping his arms around his slim build to keep his body close to his own. Jinyoung honestly felt alive for the first time since Mark had been taken. Like that one single kiss restored all life that had been taken from him. To have Mark back in his arms, to feel his lips pressed against his own. Jinyoung felt his own tears run down his cheeks, emotions at an all time high as years of repressed feelings surfaced in a single kiss. When the two finally pulled away Mark moved to wipe the tears from Jinyoung’s face, letting out a soft laugh before he pecked his lips again.

“I knew you would save me… but uhm. What are you wearing….” Mark looked down at Jinyoung’s skin tight nightwing uniform, but then he noticed his own uniform and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, what am I wearing??” 

“Oh look you two kissed and made up, can we go now?” Jaebum said from his spot leaning against the wall. Mark looked over at Jaebum his eyes going wide. 

“WAIT. JAEBUM??” Mark rushed over and pulled his mask off, gasping at the sight before he jumped up to hug the male. Jaebum became a bit shocked, looking to Jinyoung for help.

“What happened to him??”

“He got his memory back somehow. What did you two do before you came in the room?”

“I knocked him against the wall and told him to stop being an asshole to you.” 

“I WOULD NEVER WHAT!” Mark smacked Jaebum upside the head before pushing his chest, Jaebum growled and glared at Mark not sure if he trusted him.

“My prince, come here.” Jinyoung held his hands out, Mark was quick to move back over and take Jinyoung’s hands in his own.

“You’ve been gone for 3 years Mark. They took you from me but I only found you… a few hours ago. I’ve been looking every day for you, every night. There is some type of chip implanted in your head that was keeping your past, our memories hidden from you. So when I found you.. You didn’t know who I was.” Jinyoung sighed chewing at the skin on his lower lip. Mark looked disgusted at the news.

“They took away my memories of us….” He moved closer to take Jinyoung’s face in his hands. “Jinyoung what did I say… what happened.” Mark demanded and Jinyoung just shook his head no. He couldn’t bring himself to tell. He knew the type of person Mark was, that whatever they made him would never be the real him.

“You told him that you remember all the men you’ve slept with recently, and that he wasn’t one of them. Which meant he probably wasn’t any good.” Jaebum narrowed his eyes, and Jinyoung was quick to try and go after Jaebum. Mark wouldn’t let him. He pushed himself in front of Jinyoung and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Jinyoung stop. I wanted to know. I’m so sorry baby I never meant to cheat on you.. I… I didn’t know.” Mark whimpered, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung melted again, his arms wrapping around Mark. There could never be any anger when Mark spoke to him in that tone.

“It wasn’t you, I know that you never would have done that to me. I’m not… As far as I see it you never cheated on me, whatever they made you into he did but he’s kind of a dick so.” Jinyoung moved to keep Mark close to his chest. “Come. I want to see how we can keep you like this. I don’t know if all the hits tonight deactivated the chip for good, or maybe just temporary.” Jinyoung pulled from Mark to gather up his mask, putting it back on carefully. He opened the typepad on his wrist piece and called Bruce, the light up screen popped up when he answered. 

“Nightwing what have you found?”

“We got all the files on Mark and the other patients that were left here. Something happened with Mark. He got his memories back but I don’t know if it’s permanent. What did you guys managed to find?”

“Robin went to talk to the doctors we saved, he wanted to see if any of them know how to de-activate the chips. He hasn’t returned yet.” 

“I will call Youngjae myself then. Anything else?”

“The chip seems to be data controlled, there is a censor in the chip that works like an on/off switch. I don’t know if you kicking him in the head damaged it or what but it’s not likely anyone has the codes now. Check to see if there are any in the hospital and bring them with you for investigation.” 

Jinyoung nodded before he hung up, looking over at Mark who had his hands on his hips.

“Okay, is the other me really that big of an asshole that you had to kick me in the face!!!” He yelled and Jinyoung could only laugh.

“Okay, darling. First off I didn’t know it was you because you had a mask on, secondly I was chasing after you because you just robbed your favorite art museum.” Jinyoung tried to reason and Mark’s jaw dropped.

“Hold up what! I’m a bank robber now? No wait that still. You kicked me in the face!” Mark shoved Jinyoung’s chest and all Jinyoung could do was grab his wrist and yank him closer, pressing their lips together again. Jaebum made a sound and moved to push the two apart. 

“Okay save it for the house. We need to find those remotes.” 

“Maybe in the interrogation room? They would tie us up in there and I could feel like my vision go in and out?” Mark kept close to Jinyoung who lead them through the hospital in search of the interrogation room. He assumed it was the one that had the single chair in the center and the giant two way mirror on the wall above. Mark wanted no part of going inside and Jinyoung understood. 

Pulling a small gun from his utility belt he shot a gel onto the window and pressed the detonation button that shattered the glass, it fell onto the floor and Jinyoung was quick to run up the wall and jump into the secondary room. Mark’s eyes went wide at the sight, looking to Jaebum to make sure he saw everything correctly. 

“He has really been doing nothing but working out and fighting crime.” 

“I… So that suit isn’t padded?”

“Nope.” Mark let out a deep breath and fanned his face for a moment before he carefully walked into the room and looked up. 

“See anything?” Mark yelled and Jinyoung looked out of the broken window. 

“There are computers in here, I don’t think the remote is hand held I think it’s a file. I’ve connected the computers to the bat cave and I’m sending all the data over.” Jinyoung moved back to the computers and ensured that he broke through any hacks to get every last file. Yugyeom would worry about securing it on his end. Once he was finished he noticed his wrist was blinking, pushing to accept Youngjae’s hologram came up. 

“Is it true? You found Mark?” Youngjae looked so happy for Jinyoung it made even him smile. 

“I did. I’m taking him back to the manor. What did you find out robin?” 

“I went to the one doctor that helped us the most, the one in the protection program. He says he remembers observing the operations and worked on the development of the chip. There is no easy way to remove them. Most died during the implantation surgery. But there are ways to permanently disable them and not hurt the patients. He is working on it for us now but needs information left at the , I’m escorting him to the cave to work with Yugyeom. He said for the time being a small electric charge or a bump can temporarily disable them but he isn’t sure how long the effects will last so be cautious with Mark.” Youngjae got the doctor in his car and started for the manor, Jinyoung’s hologram popped up on the dash. “I will see you back home!” He let it close and took off, Jinyoung jumped out of the window and landed gracefully below, standing up to pocket the drive before Mark ran over. 

“You’ve gotten so big! This is… can we leave?” Mark smirked and Jinyoung cracked up, moving to cover his mouth with his hand. Mark just curled in close and let Jinyoung lead him back out to the bikes. 

Mark’s eyes went wide at the sight, tsk’ing Jinyoung as he got on the back of his. 

“I told you no for 5 years. Do not think you are keeping this once I’m back for good.”

“Oh it’s good to have you back baby.” Jinyoung kicked it to life and took off. Mark clung to him for dear life yelling behind him about how he needed to slow down and be more careful. Jinyoung could only smile at the words, knowing for now Mark really was back. 

Mark had the same reaction as Jaebum, yelling as they went onto the water and down into the cave. Ready to beat Jinyoung up when he parked the bike. Jinyoung carefully got off and let Mark down as well, sending the bike off to it’s parking spot before he wrapped Mark up in his arms. Mark just grumbled about how stupid the bike was but curled up into Jinyoung. Jinyoung kissed into his hair before scooping him up to carry him to the main area of the cave. 

“So? What have we got so far.” Jinyoung set Mark down by the computer and moved to look over at it. His eyes so wide and full of wonder at everything. Youngjae walked over happily and gave him a hug from behind. 

“Jinyoung has told me so much about you!! I’m excited we can finally meet!!” Youngjae moved to better look at Mark, smiling so brightly. Mark couldn’t help but smile too. 

“Are you Robin? He mentioned a Robin earlier.” Youngjae nodded his head happily. “How long has he… been doing all of this. Does he get hurt?” Mark whispered, frowning at the thought. 

“Nightwing came to us the week you went missing. Batman had been trying to recruit him for weeks. But you being taken changed something in him. He was fearless, always putting himself in danger like he had nothing to live for but somehow always made it out alive.” Youngjae sighed, frowning as well. “He is smiling though. I’ve never seen him do that. You should stay around more.” 

“I’m trying.” Mark rubbed the back of his head, making a face before he walked over to wrap his arms around Jinyoung from behind. 

“What we managed to do is take the information in the chip and create a counter measure. We need something Mark can wear that will block the signals from re-activating the chip while we work on a permanent solution. 

“His engagement ring?” Jaebum suggested and Mark looked to Jinyoung. Jinyoung pulled it from his costume and ripped the chain off his neck. 

“You found it?!” Mark quickly grabbed for it, playing with the ring in his fingers. “I thought it gone forever.”

“I never let it out of my sight. Will this work?” Yugyeom took it from Mark and slipped it into a machine. It replaced the satin band with the digital coding and sealed everything up, out came a newly polished ring with advanced technology embedded in the band that hopefully would work to keep Mark present. 

“If he takes it off it will trigger the new him, so keep it on at all times.” Yugyeom warned, handing the ring over to Jinyoung who smiled wide as he got down on one knee and took Mark’s hand in his. 

“Stay with me forever, in this life and the next.” Jinyoung slid the ring on Mark’s finger, it started to glow and Mark felt a weird shock but… he was okay. Blinking it off he looked down to Jinyoung and smiled wide. 

“Wait three years?? I missed our wedding!” 

“We can have a new one.” Jinyoung got up and pulled Mark close, looking at him as if the world revolved him. Which was true. Jinyoung’s world did revolve around Mark. “You are alive and healthy. What more could I need?” 

“I guess I have to learn to fight if you’re going to keep up this hero thing. I will be damned if I let you do it alone!” Mark made clear and pulled Jinyoung away from everyone. 

“Do you know your way around?” 

“No… teach me how to fight!” Mark pouted and Jinyoung just lifted Mark up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Tomorrow my prince. Now we need to sleep! I have work early.” Jinyoung carried Mark to an elevator and set his feet down. 

“You’re still a cop?” 

“It gives me something to do during the day. Batman has been generous with finances. I technically don’t ever need to work again.” Jinyoung laughed as the elevator went up to the main house. 

“And who is this Batman? Remember we would always try and guess.” Jinyoung nodded at Marks question, opening the elevator door and leading them out to the study where Bruce and the doctor were working. 

“No fucking way! BRUCE WAYNE?” Mark gasped and Jinyoung covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a big scene.

"Mark, nice to see you officially." Bruce nodded his head politely before giving Jinyoung a stern look. 

“We are going to bed, thank you Bruce.” Jinyoung bowed his head in return, pulling Mark in the direction of the upper wing where he currently called home. 

“You owe me $50 Jinyoung!” Mark held out his hand, Jinyoung took it and kissed at his palm instead a bright smile seemingly forever plastered on his face. 

“Tomorrow my prince. Tonight I wish to just enjoy you back in my arms.” Jinyoung yanked Mark into his bedroom, locking the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be scared to comment and let me know what you guys are thinking, also you can come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) because i love when you guys do that!! thank you for reading, expect an update soon.


	3. and save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've decided this is going to be a forever ongoing series where they just keep kicking ass as a couple and i keep throwing bad guys at them. okay? okay!

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Jackson screamed at the top of his lungs, running down the front steps of the precinct when Jinyoung walked up. Mark insisted he come with when Jinyoung was supposed to start his shift, hand in hand with his fiance Mark was all smiles. Jackson nearly knocked Jinyoung on his ass to get to Mark pushing the two apart to wrap Mark in a bone crushing hug. 

“Jackson be gentle he’s still recovering.” Jinyoung swatted at the man to behave around his fiance. Jackson turned to look, shooing Jinyoung away before he hugged Mark harder pulling him further away from Jinyoung. 

“Can’t. Breathe!” Mark gasped, coughing when Jackson finally let him go. Jinyoung swooped in and swatted him away again blocking Mark from being taken again. 

“Oooh now he can stop brooding all day and night. I tell you he’s become a real asshole!” Jackson was all smiles as he went around Jinyoung and yanked Mark by his free hand inside the building. Jinyoung could only laugh keeping Mark in eyesight as they walked through the old front doors. 

As soon as they got into the main area where all the officers were milling about everyone started to cheer at the sight. Jinyoung was all smiles as he wrapped his arms around Mark proud that he had him back finally. His lover blushed and hid his face as he was bombarded with a barrage of welcome home’s and questions as to where he had been. Jinyoung made it clear that there were to be no questions, he knew everything he needed to know about what happened. Everyone seemed over the moon to see Mark back with Jinyoung. Even Bambam bolted out of the forensic lab to see what was going on and he rarely ever left his computers. Then again he and Mark had always been close before he went missing so it was no surprise he too tackled Mark away from Jinyoung. 

“Welcome home! I’m sure Jinyoung is so happy but I hope he knows you’re mine again!” Bambam beamed, pulling from his hug to get a good look at Mark. 

“He is different. I hate that he went through so much pain while I was gone. You look so good, you got like a foot taller!” Mark teased his friend before looking to Jinyoung who was still talking to several of the guys. “More battle scars, but I see you guys took care of him for me.”

“He never gave up hope though. He knew you were still out there. He has you back that’s all that matters. You’ve missed so much of our show by the way, I haven’t like watched any because it felt weird without you but… at least 3 seasons.” Bambam smiled wide, but nearly jumped out of his skin when the commissioner yelled from right behind him. 

“Park, in my office.” The man said, giving Jinyoung a knowing look before he turned and walked back inside. Bambam smoothed himself out before he leaned against Jackson’s desk nervously. Jinyoung came up to take Mark’s hand and pulled him inside the office. Commissioner Kim locked the door and quickly pulled both of them into a hug. 

“How did you do it? Do I even want to know??” He laughed pulling away, looking Mark over before patting Jinyoung on the back. 

“Look. I know that I’m in the dark about Nightwing, and all of that. Or I’m supposed to be.” Jinyoung went to protest but the man put his hand up. “But this is pretty big Jinyoung. I would understand if you think it’s time for you to hang up your shield. I can’t stop nightwing from nearly killing himself but I can stop you. Where did you find him? Wait don’t tell me.”

“He was one of Strange’s patients that escaped during the raid, same at the others living in alternate worlds where they think they are someone else. He was here the whole time we just had no idea because he well…. We can also close the case on the recent diamond robberies.” Jinyoung added and Mark slid down in his seat hiding. The commissioner just laughed and shook his head. 

“Let me guess, he didn’t know what he was doing?” Jinyoung smirked and moved to rub Mark’s knee. 

“I will give everything back. I don’t remember where I put anything though.” Mark pouted and both men cracked up. “Hey I’m being serious!” 

“Sir I don’t want to quit, but I would like to use all of my vacation time until I can assure he is safe. Jaebum as well, so he can join me in keeping Mark safe.” The commissioner nodded his head. 

“Granted to you both. Now get out of here. Mark I never want to see you on a missing poster again.” He warned and Mark saluted him before tugging Jinyoung out of the room. 

“Sooooooo!” Jackson was right back by his side the second the door closed. 

“We will be on vacation for a few weeks. I want to ensure he is okay before we try to settle down again.” Jinyoung smiled, giving Mark’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Does this have to do with your side projects?” Jackson wiggled an eyebrow and Mark gasped. 

“How can you be a superhero if everyone knows you’re Nightwin-” Jinyoung quickly covered Mark’s mouth to keep him quiet but Bambam and Jackson’s jaws were already on the floor. 

“Ohhhh! Bam isn’t it lunch time?? We are all taking lunch, and you are spilling EVERYTHING!! How many times have you thrown guys at my car and zoomed off. Nope you’re talking.” Jackson dragged Jinyoung by the ear down the stairs of the building and back out to where the cars were parked by the front, Jinyoung huffed and fixed his uniform before he got onto his bike. Mark teased about feeling safer in the car with Bambam and Jackson, but was quick to wrap his arms around Jinyoung and keep close to his body. 

“Oh now you show off. Okay. You are also buying. Follow us!” Jackson and Bambam got into a squad car and took off out of the lot, Jinyoung tapped into their GPS to see just what restaurant they wanted to go to and started to race them to the location. Mark screamed behind him to slow down as he made his way in and out of traffic, using side roads and construction areas to get there before them, parking the bike easily before he got Mark off safely. Mark had to hold onto Jinyoung for a few moments as the rest of his soul caught up with his body. 

“I will end you myself, get something with windows!! Windows and doors, that has bluetooth… is that still a thing.” He growled before turning to Jackson and Bambam. 

“Do you know how many laws you broke?!” Jackson yelled, ready to throw Jinyoung into the back of his car. Jinyoung took his helmet off and slid it on Jackson's head so he could see the view he had. The technology on his visor reading everyone’s statistics, hacking into electronic devices. Jackson gasped and looked around scanning everything. Quickly pulling the helmet off when a call started to come in, Jaebum’s name popping up on the screen. Jinyoung moved to the side of the building and answered on the wrist piece he had tucked away in his uniform. 

“Redhood what happened?” Jinyoung moved his wrist piece to better see the image. Laughing as Jaebum started showing off his costume that he had created for him. 

“I think it’s fitting good think you went blue or we would of had a problem. Batman wants us on patrol tonight. He also wants Mark with Yugyeom tonight to work on fixing the chip.” Jaebum smirked, holstering guns into his new utility belt. “Like your sticks but in bullet form!” Jinyoung laughed and Jackson peaked over his shoulder. 

“WAH! You invited him and not me!!” Jackson glanced at Jaebum before pressing several buttons on the wrist unit until Jaebum went away. 

Jinyoung started to laugh even harder, covering his face he was laughing so hard. Mark walked over and wagged his finger at both of them. Helping Jinyoung tuck everything back away so he didn’t look so out of place with this high tech wrist piece poking out of a police uniform.

“You can take his job once I’m better because I don’t want him almost dying every other day.” Mark made clear before they made their way inside. Jinyoung happily curled up next to Mark once they were seated. 

“I am ordering the most expensive meats they have!” Jackson declared and Jinyoung motioned to bring it on, Mark could only roll his eyes playfully at the two of them before he let his head rest on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“So was all of this before or after Mark went missing?” 

“After. Like a week after when honestly nothing was getting done. The whole bullshit about him being spotted here, being spotted there. Ways to throw me off. I was invited to join weeks prior but I didn’t want to because of him. I would never be home. But I felt I had no choice when he was taken.” Jinyoung frowned but quickly moved to kiss the top of Mark’s head. Mark smiled happily at the kiss, curling closer into Jinyoung’s side. 

“Where was he?” Bambam asked, leaning closer in so nobody could listen to their conversation. 

“We don’t know. He doesn’t remember.”

“I have a thing in my head that blocked out my life before I was taken. I remember up to the week after the operation and that’s it. Last night when I came back was like my first day seeing again. They tell me I became some cat like diamond thief with a sassy mouth.” Mark shivered at the thought, sitting up when the meals they ordered started to arrive. 

“He was a real piece of work. I was on patrol and caught him doing a B&E at the museum.” Jinyoung glanced over and then back to Jackson. 

“I was called out to that but it was a bust with evidence. Plus the commissioner said friends took care of it. So you mean to tell me all this time I was answering to you and Jaebum??” Jackson pouted but threw some meat on the grill anyway. 

“No Jaebum joined a few days ago. He was the only one that knew. I did the same thing to him that i did to you.” Jinyoung sipped at his drink before putting food for him and Mark on the grill, Mark shooed him away to take over cooking. Jinyoung would never argue he was the best cook in the world. 

“So how are you going to fix him?” Bambam sat back while the food cooked, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. 

“We have a temporary fix in place, working on a permanent one. It’s difficult with everything that happened at the hospital but we’re getting there.” Jinyoung didn’t give out too much, even if he had a device on him that blocked any sound recording devices. He didn’t really know who he could trust sometimes.

“Nyoungie, eat.” Mark reminded, holding up his chopsticks that had delicious food waiting for Jinyoung. It took him a moment to register what was happening, stuttering a bit before he opened his mouth and let Mark feed him like he used to do. Chewing happily he covered his mouth to be polite before he leaned over to kiss Mark’s cheek in thanks. Mark only smiled wide as he chewed at his own bite happy that Jinyoung was also adjusting to him being back. 

“Okay so now that you have this bad ass night job, are you going to try and get your old place back or?” Jackson moved to take a few bites of his own food once it was ready. Jinyoung sighed and rubbed at his leg before he grabbed his chopsticks off the table.

“I don’t think so. I know… Mark I know you loved that place but I just.. I had to sell it. I couldn’t be there without seeing.” Jinyoung balled his hand into a fist, shattering the chopsticks he was holding. Mark gasped, reaching for Jinyoung’s hand to check and see if he was okay, picking at the broken pieces of plastic that got stuck in his hand. “I’m okay, I’m fine my love I promise.” Jinyoung moved to make Mark stop fussing, cupping his hands over Mark’s own.

“I understand why, I know the struggle I put up I can imagine what it looked like for you. We can find a new place yeah? Maybe out of Gotham… start a new beginning.” Mark rubbed Jinyoung’s bicep gently to try and calm him down.

“You know that will take time but I have help and our new place isn’t bad yeah?” Jinyoung smirked, stealing Marks chopsticks to start eating with. 

“I mean… it’s not private but it’s huge.” Mark agreed, letting Jinyoung feed him since he was currently in charge of their chopsticks. 

“The fight would be over if it were me. I got the love back like, isn’t that where the story ends?” Jackson wondered, finishing his food before he leaned forward. 

“I’m too involved in this now, like the whole… everything. I have so many ends to tie before I could relax and even then I don’t feel right abandoning everything. Like I can step back, quit being a cop, just do the side job.. I don’t know.” Jinyoung finished the last bite before letting Mark finish on his own. Feeling at peace every time Mark would touch him to assure him he was still there. 

“What if Hugo gets out? Do you think he would come back for revenge?” Bambam frowned at the thought, setting his own dish to the side. “You worked so hard for this. You know Bruce Wayne contacted me the other day said he would love to have me in his labs. Could do a lot of military grade work there. Might help you guys out? I doubt that rich prick cares if a few things went missing.” Bambam laughed and both Jinyoung and Mark had to fight the urge to crack up. 

“You should take it. I hear he pays really well.” Jackson said seriously and Jinyoung had to hide his face in Mark’s neck not to laugh.

“Speaking of I only have a few more hours with him before the crazy comes back out and he flies off to save damsels in distress.” Mark waved his hand for the bill, Jinyoung just slid a wad of bills in the fold once it was set on the table. Jackson’s eyes went wide at the gesture. 

“You save that much by not having to take him out for three years? Maybe you were better off alone.” Jackson teased earning a punch to the chest from Mark. Jackson let out a pretend yelp as Mark pulled his fist back and whimpered. 

“Yes. He has a bullet proof vest on. Why did you think that was smart?” Jinyoung kissed Mark’s fist before holding his hand. Happy he didn’t use the hand with his ring and risk damaging it. 

“Well how am I supposed to know??” Mark glared at Jackson. “I have scary friends now, you better be nice to me! I’ll send a bat after you.” Mark teased and Jackson frowned at the very thought.

“Oh please no wait what, I want to be on his good side. Did Mark meet him?? WHY ARE WE LEFT OUT??” Jackson whined walking back to the cars. Jinyoung made sure to scan around the area wanting to know they were safe. A nervous tick now that he actually had something to live for again.

“I will come to you guys tonight while I’m out. Do me a favor and stop sending cars after my bike while I’m out.” Jinyoung smiled at them, climbing back on and getting his helmet situated. “And calm down, your heart is pounding.” He added, Jackson threw his arms over his chest and huffed.

“Don’t X-Ray vision me that’s rude. You have to buy me dinner first!” He yelled and Jinyoung just laughed as Mark wrapped his arms around him.

“I just did.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think he will put the ring back on?” Yugyeom asked Jaebum, looking nervously at the data on the screen monitoring Mark’s condition.

“I think the other him is a total ass, but he knows that Jinyoung loves him. He will do what’s right. We just need to locate the diamonds.” Jaebum sighed, leaving the computer area to walk over to Mark. 

“You ready for this? We have to trust that he will put the ring back on himself. Or I will have to force it back on you and I don’t want to hurt you.” He moved to strap Mark’s wrists into the chair, Mark gave him a firm nod that he understood. 

“Trust him… if he’s any part of me then he will do it. Nobody can resist Nyoungie.” Mark smiled a bright smile to let Jaebum know everything was okay before he let Jaebum remove the engagement ring from his finger. Mark’s body fell limp in the chair. 

Nervously Jaebum put the ring around a necklace and put it around his neck so he could hold onto it. It took Mark several minutes to come to but Yugyeom wasn’t registering any suspicious activity. He seemed to be stable but he could tell the chip was activated from the signals it was putting out. 

“Can’t play with a man’s head like that.” Mark groaned finally coming to, blinking several times before he looked around. “How did we get back here? Why am I...” He started to pull at the ties.

“My hitting your head brought the old Mark back. We found a way to keep him here for the time being but we need information about you.” Jaebum sat on a chair nearby Mark.

“Where is tall dark and brooding? I will answer to him, not you.” Mark made clear, which was a good sign since that meant he favored Jinyoung. 

“He’s out on patrol with Robin. We can’t trust that this you won't run off forever.” Jaebum sighed, looking over to Yugyeom who gave him the thumbs up.

“Look. As comfortable as the streets are you lot seem to have a way better set up here. I’m kind of tired of being shot at for doing nothing wrong.” Mark rolled his eyes, sitting back some. He was no longer resisting. “Take me to the other guy, Jinyoung. I will only talk to him.” Mark made clear, looking away from Jaebum.

Rolling his eyes Jaebum got up and moved to call Jinyoung on the nearby monitor. His face popped up shortly after the call came through. 

“Is everything okay? How is Mark… or is it Sam?” Jinyoung waved for Youngjae to halt his movements. 

“He will only talk to you, seems you can impress even the new Mark.” Jaebum moved to push Mark’s chair closer to the camera.

“Hello handsome, miss me?” Mark gave a bright smile, blowing a kiss in Jinyoung’s direction. Jinyoung just let out a laugh.

“If we let you go will you take us to where you’ve hidden everything? We want to return it to the rightful owners.” Jinyoung moved so that Youngjae could see what was going on. His curious spirit was adorable at times, but he was younger and still thought the world had good in it. 

“Under one condition. I hear you can play pick a boyfriend with my brain now. I don’t want… to die. I want to be allowed to live too. I doubt your delicate little flower will be any good to you as far as fighting, I can help. If you promise to give me a chance I will help you. You can have lover boy back later.” Mark smirked, Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the deal. 

“Don’t trust that, he’s a criminal.” Youngjae deadpanned and Jinyoung sighed. 

“Jaebum go with him. We will settle this in person. Sam, you will have a trial. The ring around your neck is what brings him back to me. You have 2 hours to bring me everything I want, and put the ring back on yourself to prove you’re willing to play nice. Tomorrow we can talk about it.” Jinyoung made clear, Mark pretended to shiver in the chair and winked at Mark.

“I love it when you get all superhero with me. Maybe one of these days you’ll let me play in the bedroom, probably know a few tricks your little house wife doesn’t,” Mark stuck out his tongue as Jaebum let him out of the restraints. Mark got up and moved to play with the ring around his neck before he sighed. 

“Two hours.” Jinyoung made clear before he ended the connection, rolling his eyes he turned to Youngjae. 

“Don’t trust him Nightwing. Once a bad guy always a bad guy.” Youngjae sighed, pulling his hood up before he ran towards the edge of the building. “They’re leaving.” He pulled a gun from his pocket and shot a tracking dart onto the van. Smiling when he got it on the first go they were quick to jump from the building onto their bikes to follow it. 

This was just a general weapons shipment they had been tracking for weeks, Penguin still thought that he would get away with smuggling guns into the city. Jinyoung swore he taught him that lesson a year ago but, criminals never listened. The van didn’t seem to notice it was being followed, which was good since Jinyoung didn’t want to make a long night of this. Once the van pulled into the building Jinyoung set out getting a scan of the building. He looked for entrances that would work to their advantage, perching up on the side of a building to better gauge the area.

“Robin. take this one slow.” Jinyoung warned before he zipped from the building into an open window. Youngjae just rolled his eyes and followed after Jinyoung. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are they ever going to show up? Two hours was like two hours ago.” Mark rolled his eyes, stretching his body out in his suit as he laid on the ledge of the building. He let one of his legs dangle off while he played with the bags of goodies he took from his hideout. 

“That’s not a good thing. If you want him to consider keeping you around you have to act worried when something might of happened to him.” Jaebum growled, pushing at Mark’s hips making him need to jump. He clung onto the side of the ledge like a cat so he wouldn’t fall. Mark glared over to him before he carefully got down and adjusted his body. 

“If you want him to consider keeping you around I suggest you not try to kill me. Housewife in here is all his, I’m off limits.” Mark wagged his finger before Youngjae sprang up on top of the building, seemingly out of breathe and roughed up.

“What! What happened! Where is Nightwing.” Jaebum moved over to his side quickly.

“He told me to hold back so he could take out the big guys… but I… I wanted to help. He got distracted. They took him.” Youngjae sighed, fixing his hood. Mark just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You guys are really well put together you know that? Well I guess I have to go save loverboy and get in his good graces so red hood over here stops trying to kill me.” Mark moved to yank Jaebum’s wrist closer to him, reading the GPS to see if he knew where they had taken Jinyoung.

“That’s… what the meatpacking district?” Mark asked and Jaebum nodded his head.

“Well, after you.” Mark tossed the bag of stolen goods to Youngjae. “You can go back to the cave and think about what you did since you’re out here trying to get my sugar daddy killed.” Mark made a shooing motion that had Youngjae gritting his teeth. 

“Just go Robin. We will see you back at the manner. Please make sure Bruce gets that.” Jaebum gave Youngjae a pat on the back before he was quick to take off for their bikes on the ground. 

Since Jinyoung had been taken it was up to Mark to use his bike. He seemed to have no issue just jumping on and taking off. Jaebum growled, kicking his bike alive and taking off after him. Using the helmets to talk to him as they were zooming through the city.

“You’re going the wrong way. We need to head for the…” Jaebum growled when he saw Mark take off ahead of him, making another wrong turn and cutting their radio connection off. 

“Son of a BITCH! Youngjae he’s running! Mark version douche point 0 is running off.” He yelled into the comm system, Youngjae sighed answering the call.

“I kept telling Jinyoung not to trust him. I’m on my way back. We can save Jinyoung and take him down later.” Youngjae confirmed before changing his direction to track down the GPS connected with Jinyoung’s bike. 

When Youngjae finally did catch up with the bike it was parked outside of an abandoned movie theater. Youngjae inspected the bike before he surveyed the surrounding area. He was about to head inside when he felt arms wrap around him, covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

“Don’t move. He’s inside here. Robin, Robin stop.” Mark growled, getting Youngjae restrained and pulling him away from the main road. “Jinyoung is inside. I’ve had to come here before. Penguin is dumber than nails but just trust me.” Mark let go of Youngjae when he thought he would behave. 

“Why should any of us trust you when it comes to keeping us alive?”

“Because unlike you guys I just want to live a rich life in peace. I don’t kill. That’s not in my code, it’s one of the reasons Hugo hated me so much. No matter what he did I would never kill for him. I could sure steal but killing nope, my hands are clean.” Mark held his hands up before he pushed Youngjae out of his way and started to scale up the building. Mark slipped into an open window and waited.

Youngjae came in moments after, brushing himself off as he scanned the building for signs of life. Youngjae motioned that Jinyoung seemed to be a few rooms over, surrounded by guards. Mark nodded and was quick to jump up towards the ceiling. He moved to work his way inside from a broken tile and started to move around. Youngjae watched him as Mark took out all the men in the surrounding rooms by surprising them from the ceiling. Youngjae had to say he was impressed. He quickly moved through the rooms to get to where Jinyoung was tied up, quickly undoing the binds.

Mark strolled into the room and threw Penguin down at their feet, rolling his eyes as he started squawking about payback. Jinyoung stood up from the chair and moved to get Penguin tied up properly. Mark decided to sit on him while Jinyoung was finishing up. 

“Get off the criminal.” Youngjae barked and Jinyoung put his hand up. 

“You leave him alone. You, get off the criminal.” Jinyoung yanked Mark up by his wrist and motioned for Youngjae to carry Oswald. 

“Why do I have to carry the fat one?” He grumbled, moving to drag the man by his wrists out of the building. 

“See I saved the day! Are you proud of me?” Mark jumped around, smirking at all the men knocked out around them. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow as he followed Youngjae onto the streets. Jaebum pulled up moments later rushing to make sure Jinyoung was okay.

“Did you set him up so you could look like a hero?” Jaebum accused, standing between Mark and Jinyoung. “He’s blind for you, he would never suspect.” Jaebum went to finish and Mark decked him in the jaw making him stumble back.

“My head has been in domestication world the last how many hours? When would I have had time to pull this off with you watching me like a hawk? And you say I’m the raging bag of dicks like dude, you need to chill.” Mark jumped up to sit on the bike, smiling a content smile at the three men. 

“I’ll take him to gcpd, he did alright in there.” Youngjae said, throwing Penguin onto his own bike before he took off, Jaebum was still in shock over getting decked in the jaw.

“Did you hand everything over?”

“Like a good kitty. Now where is my bowl of milk handsome?” Mark purred, sliding off the bike, letting his hips carefully sway as he moved towards the masked hero’s. He slid his arms up around Jinyoung’s neck, pressing up against his suit. “It’s not cheating if you sleep with me you know. I can be Mark for you..” Mark kept going, sliding one of his hands down Jinyoung’s chest. 

“No thank you. You can stay for the time being, the second we find a way to deactivate that chip of yours I’m going to. But you’re handy to have around when we need an extra hand. Now put the ring back on.” Jinyoung pushed Mark off of him, not feeling right even if it technically was his fiance. Mentally Mark wasn’t there.

“Fine just.. Tell me. What makes us so different? Lover boy and I?” Mark yanked the chain off his neck and played with the ring in his fingers. 

“His love isn’t a motive for something else.”

“Everyones love is a motive.” Rolling his eyes Mark slid the ring back on his finger, Jinyoung reached out to catch him as he blacked out. Luckily the time between him waking up seemed to be shorter than the last time they did this. Mark came to a few moments later and looked around confused.

“You look beaten up… do I want to know?” He sighed when Jinyoung shook his head no. “Why am I in spandex again. Where did he get this whole cat like thing. We don’t … I’m allergic to cats.” Mark made a face before he shook his head, making sure he felt okay before moving from Jinyoung’s arms. He felt fine for the most part, Yugyeom warned him that it would be like coming off of a rollercoaster. “Did he do okay though?” 

“We have all of the stolen goods, and he put the ring back on himself. He’s trying to seduce me which is new but I think he wants to stay for good. He’s handy as far as kicking some ass though.” Jinyoung sighed, moving to carefully sit Mark up on the bike. “I don’t feel like driving, the Batwing is on it’s way.”

“He can really punch too.” Jaebum programed his bike to drive itself home, sighing as it took off and he walked over to wait by Jinyoung.

“Can you stop egging Sam on though? I know you don’t like him, I’m not his biggest fan but it’s still Mark’s body.” Jinyoung scolded, hitting Jaebum upside the back of the head. Jaebum went to protest but he knew better than to try and take Jinyoung on, even wounded.

“Yeah! I don’t want to hit you.” Mark pouted, jumping down from the bike to let Jinyoung send it back to the cave. 

“I know you don’t, he just. Oh he irks me. He’s so disrespectful to Jinyoung.” Jaebum gritted his teeth, balling his hands up into fists. Mark sighed and walked closer taking Jaebum’s hands gently.

“Has he ever saved Jinyoung?” Mark asked, still a bit in the dark but it was worth a shot. Jaebum let out a deep breath and nodded his head. His fists relaxed and he pulled Mark in for a friendly hug.

“He’s the reason he’s safe right now.” Jaebum admitted with a bitter taste on his lips.

“Then he can’t be all that bad.” Mark giggled, leaning up to give Jaebum a bit kiss to the cheek. Jinyoung laughed at the sight and held his hands out for Mark to return to him. Happily he pulled away from Jaebum to curl up into Jinyoung. 

“Hold on tight my love.” Jinyoung kissed the top of his head, reaching up for a rope before the Batwing bolted them up inside of it, taking off for the manner. Mark liked this ride, it had four walls and got them home much quicker than the bike. Letting Jinyoung help him down once it was landed Mark laced their fingers together and kept his body curled up into Jinyoung’s side.

“Are you going to do more training?” Jaebum asked, anxious to keep working on his skills.

“I’m going to tend to my fiance, but tomorrow morning I promised you we would.” Mark smiled and Jaebum nodded understanding that the two were still adjusting to being back together. He pat Jinyoung on the shoulder before heading down for the cave.

Jinyoung happily lead Mark back to their section of the house, the bed made thanks to the household staff. Jinyoung removed his mask as soon as they were inside, setting it by the door before he unclipped his utility belt and left it by the door as well. Mark helped remove the tricks from his back before he removed his own cat like mask from his face.

“Can I get a new costume?” Mark pouted, walking up to rest his hands against Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung smirked and reached up to playfully tug at the black cat collar around Mark’s neck.

“I dunno, I kinda like this on you.” He used the collar to tug Mark up for a kiss. Walking them backwards carefully until the back of Mark’s knees hit the bed and he fell back against it. 

“Oh did you get kinky while I was away?” Mark raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning over Jinyoung’s body. His lower lip seemed to automatically be pulled into his mouth at the sight before him. 

“Excuse you I was kinky before.” Jinyoung said calmly, working out of his boots before he knelt between Mark’s legs. “I just didn’t think you wanted to be.” He added, reaching behind him to un clip part of the costume making his top part easy to come off. Pulling it over his head Jinyoung threw it down to the floor, enjoying the way Mark’s eyes got wide seeing him.

“Here I thought I knew everything I needed to know about sex with you.” Mark teased, sitting up some to run his fingers along Jinyoung’s soft skin, feeling all the new defined lines that covered his torso and chest. Jinyoung let out a soft pant at the feeling of Mark taking such time to explore every new detail he’d spent years working on. 

“You know the most, that’s all that matters.” Jinyoung moved to push Mark’s silver hair back out of his face, smiling wide when Mark leaned in to start kissing at Jinyoung’s stomach. “I like this type of aftercare.” Jinyoung teased. 

Mark just smirked against his stomach, carefully guiding them so he could easily wiggle out of his top. Jinyoung helped him throw it to the floor before he removed the collar. Jinyoung didn’t argue even if he liked the way it looked on Mark, he knew that it was too much a part of his other side. His Mark was all soft lines and a mouth that could make you see god. 

“I feel like so much has changed, I need to learn your body all over again.” Mark smirked, his hands working to carefully ease Jinyoung from the bottom part of his costume, groaning at the way he could finally see that there really was no padding to anything, that Jinyoung just got thicker and more delicious over time.

It was like unwrapping gifts on christmas, you kind of know what you got because it was all you asked for, but actually having it in your hands made things all the more exciting. Even if Mark wasn’t aware of how much time had passed he could see it in Jinyoung’s features. He would be a fool not to admit that Jinyoung was not the same person he had been before Mark was taken. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was different for him. Mark felt as if he had to get Jinyoung adjusted to having him around again, a constant pain in his heart when Jinyoung would almost stutter over Mark doing things for him, things that were second nature to them years ago that Jinyoung had to learn to do without in his absences. 

“How long has it been since you took care of yourself.” Mark whispered against Jinyoung’s skin, letting him move to get his pants off completely. Jinyoung stood at the end of the bed completely naked and Mark felt like he was seeing him for the first time.

“Too long.” Jinyoung said softly, moving to yank Mark’s tight pants off his body, able to get them in one swift motion off his legs and onto the floor with the rest of their gear. Jinyoung was quick to slide his body back between Mark’s legs, closing the gap between their lips as he pushed his hips down against Mark’s own. Mark responded by wrapping a leg around his hips, using his hand to keep Jinyoung’s head close to his own. 

Their lips glided together with practiced perfection, knowing just what to do to make the other fall apart from the twist of a tongue alone. Jinyoung became putty in the hands of Mark within seconds, whimpering for more of his lovers taste. This they were good at, this was where they truly found each other. No matter what had happened between them they could always work it out through sex. Things were said with hands that couldn’t be voiced, flicks of tongue nursed harsh words away, silent sorries moaned into the blankets while forgiving hands created bruises in milky skin. 

“Missed you so much.” Jinyoung whimpered when the kiss broke, smoothing Mark’s hair back away from his face. His eyes locking with his lovers own as Mark let out a shaky breath.

“I knew you’d find me. You’re my forever Nyoungie.” He whispered, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile gently as he returned the peck. “Make love to me.” Mark whined against Jinyoung’s lips, a request Jinyoung never got tired of hearing. Be it from him begging Mark to take control, or Mark giving it up so easily to him.

Jinyoung thankfully had the thought of getting stuff for them earlier in the day, not sure when or if Mark would feel okay having sex again but just in case he wanted to be ready. Moving his body some Jinyoung grabbed the bottle of lube he had bought and carefully rolled Mark over onto his stomach. He pulled his ass up and gave the small mounds a soft smack before he slicked his fingers up making quick work of opening him up. Jinyoung knew to gauge how needy Mark was by the sounds coming from him, if he was quiet he needed more time, if he was loud he was ready. Every flick of his fingers had Mark clawing at the bedding, had him pushing his face deeper into the soft blankets. His volume control already wrecked on three digits knuckle deep inside of him but truth be told Jinyoung was no more put together. 

To him this had become a dream, the thought of laying with Mark again. Having Mark become a writhing mess under his body, begging for more and more. Jinyoung thought those distant memories. Jinyoung thought he would never again get to hear the music that came from Mark when they were intimate. This was the best reward his patience could have ever given him. 

“Need you so bad Nyoungie. Can’t breathe without you.” Mark whimpered, and Jinyoung knew where he was. Smirking at the thought of Mark being unable to function without him, Jinyoung didn’t want to torture his lover any further. He slid his fingers from Mark’s tight ass and used the excess lube to coat himself up. Mark pushed his hips back anxious for what Jinyoung had to give him.

He knew that Jinyoung’s new found strength was going to lead to something new for them, which could either be good or bad since their sex life had always been better than average to start with. Mark was familiar, he knew everything about being with Jinyoung before he went missing. He started to worry that maybe Jinyoung changed here too. Even if he still seemed to take the same gentle care with him that Jinyoung used to, he would understand if things changed.

Jinyoung carefully rubbed along Mark’s ass, palming the soft skin before he gripped the base of his erection and pushed his way inside. Mark felt so tight around him, his heat engulfing all of Jinyoung making his breathing hitch in his throat. He pushed himself slowly until his hips were pressed tight against Mark’s ass, his hands sliding to his hips to keep his body close to his. Mark let out soft whimpers as his body adjusted to Jinyoung’s size, rolling his hips when he felt it was okay for Jinyoung to continue. 

Sliding his fingertips to get a better grip Jinyoung’s hips fell into a steady movement working Mark open for him. His eyes fluttering with each delicious moment as he allowed himself to get lost inside his lover. Mark’s own moans got louder the more comfortable he felt, a series of curse words and moans filled the room. He didn’t want Jinyoung to hold back though, he didn’t want him to think that Mark couldn’t take whatever he wanted to throw his way. He may not have really physically changed but he wasn’t made of glass.

“Harder, want… Jinyoungie more. Fuck me harder, now.” Mark demanded, balling his fists in the bedding to brace for whatever Jinyoung wanted to throw his way. The moan he heard from behind him was a sign that Jinyoung clearly liked his orders. 

Hips thrust harder, and faster into him making Mark nearly lose his breath. His whole body growing hot as Jinyoung hit all the right spots at all the right times, tiny beads of sweat started to trail down his back and chest. Mark made it a mission to cry out louder than Jinyoung could slap into his ass. He still felt like Jinyoung was holding back on him and it was making him frustrated, despite the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Thinking quickly Mark pushed Jinyoung back and moved away, smirking at him as he got off the bed and took steps back to egg Jinyoung on. His lover's eyes watched him like a hawk as he slowly got off the bed, moving carefully to see if Mark would make any sudden moves. When Mark tried to run Jinyoung was quick to jump over the chair and grab Mark by his hips. He threw his body over the edge of the sofa and put a leg up on it. His hands rubbed at Mark ass before he moved to guide himself back into Mark’s heat. 

Gasping out Mark grabbed for one of the pillows to scream into as Jinyoung unleashed a bruising rhythm on his ass. His whole body alive as Jinyoung’s stamina seemed to never falter. Mark groaned when he felt fingers thread through his hair and yank his head up. His back arching as he put his hands down on the arm of the sofa to support the new position. Jinyoung growled at his fiance, using his hair as leverage and Mark found himself close to cuming from how much he was enjoying it. 

“So good. Don’t stop. Right. Fuck. There.” Mark cried, his eyes fluttering. Jinyoung’s hips picked up as he helped to drive Mark home with pure power. Mark’s legs jelly as he came hard all over the leather surface.

Jinyoung let go of his hair to catch his body. Moving just until he came before he slowed his hips down. Gasping for air as he finished deep inside Mark, pulling his body close to just enjoy being inside of him. Mark’s own identical breathing filled the room as the two of them came down from a very successful fuck. 

“Man you got powerful.” Mark teased, waiting for Jinyoung to pull out before he moved carefully to nudge his way into his arms. Silently asking to be carried to the bed. Jinyoung happily scooped him up and kissed along his face as he carried him back down to the bed. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m sorry my love.” Jinyoung frowned, moving to check Mark to make sure he was okay. Mark just pulled Jinyoung close and wrapped himself up in his body. 

“I loved it. I’m not made of glass Nyoungie. I don’t want you to be so scared. I survived this far didn’t I?” Mark sighed, moving to cup Jinyoung’s face in his hands. 

“You did. It’s true. My survivor I am so proud of you. I’m sorry I just got you back, you know I worry.” Jinyoung kissed Mark’s lips lightly hoping to be forgiven. Mark kissing back automatically made him feel better. 

“Tomorrow I will start learning how to fight, and bulking up like you.” Mark declared, smirking up at Jinyoung. 

“Oh is that so? What if I say no?” Jinyoung smirked right back down at him, moving to kiss along his jawline.

“Then I will tell Jackson you’d loooooove for him to join your crime fighting family and let you deal with that.”

“That was very evil villain of you, I feel a bit worried.” Jinyoung gasped, moving to put his hand over his chest while Mark did his best evil laugh. Jinyoung could only crack up, crawling to cover Mark’s body with his own. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any characters you want to see? bad guys? good guys? [let me know!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) you guys have been loving this story, and i am really loving everything you guys are sending me. [ALSO CAN YOU ALL GO LOOK AT THIS ACTUAL ART LIKE HELLO HOW ADORABLE IS THIS????](https://twitter.com/cloud69b/status/826961592302530561) i am still shook that someone made fan art like? i'm not crying, you're crying. people making fan art literally gives me life. this story will never end.


	4. There has to be a way

“Nightwing, did you scan the area?”

“7 thugs, 4 armed. I can’t get a good read on all of them, I think a few have signal jammers. I’m going to go in through the side and work my way up. Most of the disruption is coming from the lower level anyway.” Jinyoung scanned around to find an old subway entrance near by. Pulling up a city map in his vision, he found an easy route inside through old tunnels.

“Where you going handsome.” A voice came from behind him, Jinyoung turned quickly ready to fight but stood down when he saw Mark there. Mark put his hands up showing he was there in peace and smirked, swaying towards Jinyoung. He could see his ring dangling from around his neck.

“Sam. Why are you out and about?” Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Sam walked over and looked down at what Jinyoung had been surveying. 

“Yugyeom said it’s not good for me to have the ring on 24/7. I run the risk of frying both of us so he wants me to give it a rest. Thought I’d come see what you were doing.” Sam jumped up on the ledge of the building.

“Two Face kidnapped the head bank manager at Gotham City Bank. So far he’s still alive but I have to go… SAM.” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide watching as Sam jumped from the side of the building, using a gadget of his own to latch onto the building. Jinyoung’s heart raced at the sight, watching Sam scale up the building with some new gear that Yugyeom no doubt made for him. 

“Fucking rookie.” Jinyoung groaned, quickly running to jump off the side of the building, dashing down into the subway to carefully get into the building.

Jinyoung had to work from the first floor up clearing the thugs out quickly. Luckily the alarm in the building drowned out his powerful attacks which in turn benefited him. When he finally got up to where the man was being held he noticed Sam slipping into the air vent just outside of it. Growling, he rushed up after him, seeing the slew of bodies laid out on the floor. Jinyoung had no idea if they were alive or dead but Sam sure did a number on them. Grabbing Sam’s heal in the vent Jinyoung signaled for him to be quiet before he carefully slid by him. Sam rolled his eyes, laying on his back to make it easier for Jinyoung to crawl over him.

“I like this position,” Sam teased, giving Jinyoung a wink before he smacked his ass as he crawled over his face. Jinyoung glared down at him before he moved to carefully remove the grate from the large space the man was being held in. Using his grapnel to get him up above Jinyoung watched the scene carefully. Dropping down onto a thin wire he kept his balance listening to Harvy go on about why he had kidnapped the man in the first place.

Of course it was all bullshit. Two Face felt like he was owed the world because of his accident, Jinyoung could only roll his eyes as he surveyed the scene. He was trying to pick the right moment to go in when he noticed Sam slide down from the wall and take someone out silently. Jinyoung felt nervous having him around, his eyes wide watching Sam take down two more men without being seen. He sure did help, the field a bit more even for the two as Jinyoung spun down quickly and snatched Two Face away from blowing the guy’s brains out. He quickly got Harvey tied up and moved to clear the rooms. He got all the guns disarmed and the thugs dealt with, all with Sam fighting by his side. Sam then rushed to stop Harvey from trying to get away. He used the heal of his boot to keep his neck pinned down, looking at him through his mask.

“I’m just curious, did… everything get split down the middle.” Sam smirked, cocking his head to the side before He moved to knock Harvey out with a swift kick. The man laid out cold on the floor. Sam brushed himself off and walked over to Jinyoung who was getting the man untied and secured.

He latched himself onto Jinyoung, thanking him over and over again for all of his help. Jinyoung just brushed it off and moved the man over to Sam while he secured a lift out of the place for the guy and clean up for the thugs, the same anon tip to Jackson about a crime busted. Sam cut the ropes from the bankers back, patting his shoulder happily. 

“Your security sucks by the way. First thing you do should be to fix that.” Sam said, the man let out a hearty laugh but nodded in agreement. When it was clear the police had arrived, Jinyoung ran for the window and jumped out of it, using his grapnel to get him to the roof of the next building. Sam followed behind landing on his hands and feet like a cat would.

“How long have you had the ring off?” Jinyoung asked, brushing himself off as he walked closer to help Sam to his feet.

“A few hours, since you’ve been out I guess. I did some combat training then left to see what you were up to.” Sam shrugged, tucking the ring under his costume before he leaned against the ledge of the building.

“Well, make sure before we go to bed it’s back on. I’m not going to share my bed with another man.” Jinyoung stood next to Sam, facing the opposite direction as he looked around the beat up city.

“Why does it matter? Am I really that different than lover boy?” Rolling his eyes Sam slid so he was sitting, reaching over he took Jinyoung’s hand in his own to pull him closer.

“You’ve never even given me a chance, you just want to kill me. But I’ve saved your ass countless times. Sure I’m not some stuffy little stepford wife, but I think you like that about me.” Sam slid his free hand up Jinyoung’s costume, feeling over the hard muscle under his nightwing logo. 

“I am faithful to my partner. I don’t care who you slept with while your brain was this way, but Mark would never cheat on me.” Jinyoung looked down at Sam’s hand and sighed, he was too tired from fighting to pull himself away.

“I am Mark, you need to understand that.” He rose to his feet, sliding to stand between Jinyoung and the ledge. Jinyoung watched him carefully before he put his hands on Sam’s hips keeping them away from him.

“You only want me to fall in love with you so I let you stay, there is no true love there between us. There never can be with that mentality.” Jinyoung took a few steps back and went to turn around, Sam reached out and yanked him back by his bicep. His hand sought out the back of Jinyoung's head to pull him down for a kiss, body moving to press close to Jinyoung's own. 

Maybe it was because he was still kissing Sam, and the feel of his lips were enough to get Jinyoung to kiss back. His hand moving to Sam’s hip drawing him closer for a moment before he pulled away, looking down at the mask covering Sam’s face. 

“Jinyoung..” Sam whispered, clinging to his hair more before Jinyoung pushed him back. 

“I felt nothing.” Jinyoung said bluntly, turning on his heels before he ran off the building and down to his bike taking off. 

Sam fell to his knees and let out a loud scream, his whole body flexing in the suit as he hunched over, a whimper fell passed his lips as he looked down at the floor. 

“I don’t want to die.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months had been a bit of a blur for the group. It seemed like every time they locked someone up, another got out. This was a constant back and forth game of cat and mouse that had Jinyoung exhausted. 

Mark worked with Youngjae in secret to improve his fighting, bulking up and always working out to learn how to better serve the unit of fighters. Anything he could do to be more use to Jinyoung. In secret when everyone went to sleep Mark would slip from Jinyoung's arms to practice on his own. He was switching back and forth between his personalities so often it tended to get the better of him at times, especially at night. 

Tonight was one of those nights, watching over footage from training Mark heard the familiar voice in his head and shut his eyes for a moment. 

“Leave me alone. Nobody is asking for you.” Mark rubbed at his eyes, sitting back in the chair some. 

“Jinyoung is trying to kill me, but we both know what happens when I go. Your whole memory will be wiped forever. You have to keep me alive!”

“He is working on a way to prevent any damage from coming to me. I will not loose him a second time, and you can’t have him!” Mark ran his hands through his hair, whimpering softly to himself. 

“I feel the love you have for him, I see the way he protects me when we fight. He is warming up to me, you are weak! You can never be on the same level as what he has become. He needs me.”

“SHUT UP!” Mark yelled, ripping out of the seat he rushed from the room, heading quickly upstairs to where Jinyoung was asleep in their bed. He walked carefully over to the side and looked at Jinyoung, a fresh cut on his cheek from his bust hours before.

Mark crawled onto the bed and slid the covers off Jinyoung’s body, carefully crawling on top of Jinyoung he braced for Jinyoung to wake up shocked. When he did Mark grabbed his hands and fought to pin them down to his head. Jinyoung looked shocked before using his hils to pin Mark down to the bed, flipping them quickly. Mark wasn’t going to quit, he remembered what Youngjae taught him and used the headboard to get them back upright. Again he pinned Jinyoung down, his hand sliding up his chest to wrap gently around his neck. Jinyoung watched carefully, looking for the ring. When he saw it he relaxed a little, his free hand sliding to Mark’s hips drawing him closer.

“Mark, baby.” Jinyoung said softly, carefully massaging Mark’s hips to help sooth whatever sparked this. 

“Tomorrow I want to start planning our wedding.” Mark said softly, bending over to rub his nose against Jinyoung’s own. 

“Wedding… shouldn’t we-”

“No. I want to get married to you, why wait. I missed our wedding, our dream wedding. I won't do it again.” Mark leaned down to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly, his fingers slipping through his hair as he slid to push their bodies together. 

“Anything for you.” Jinyoung said pulling away from the kiss, trying to roll them back over but Mark stopped them. Looking up at him shocked Jinyoung watched as Mark pulled his shirt off, the new definition in his body was crazy.

Jinyoung’s hand slid up to run along Mark’s chest, down between his legs carefully cupping him over his sweat pants. Mark bit his lip as he rolled his ass down against Jinyoung, craving to feel his erection. To know that Jinyoung still lusted after him. 

Despite them having sex regularly now that Mark was back, times like these he needed it more. To remember that no matter what Jinyoung would only fuck him. They had to get married, they had to start their life together. Mark’s brain was starting to short out and he didn’t know how much time he had left before he either combined with his new self, or lost everything. He wanted Jinyoung to have all the memories he needed in case he never came back. 

Jinyoung wasn’t an idiot, he could tell the calculated look in Mark’s eyes. There was something wrong he didn’t want to talk about. It might have been the countless failed tests Yugyeom underwent in his attempts to find a way to kill the chip but not Mark or his memories. Jinyoung knew that Mark’s brain activity was being altered, that his sidekick Sam was blending outside of the chip in an attempt to latch on. But he remained quiet about it, for now anyway. He wished Mark could get better but he knew this would take time, patience, and a lot of work. 

“Wanna feel you, are you well enough for me to ride you?” Mark whispered, carefully scooting off Jinyoung to pull his pants off, tossing them to the side of the bed before he did the same to his own. 

“Just watch the shoulder.” Jinyoung motioned to his bandaged shoulder, Mark nodded and reached into the bedside table to grab what they needed before he straddled Jinyoung’s hips carefully. 

“I love you so much, nobody makes love like you do.” Mark smirked, bending to kiss along Jinyoung’s jaw as he worked on opening himself up, head pushing into his lovers soft skin moaning against it. 

“You have only slept with me.” Jinyoung giggled, moving to grip at Mark’s erection stroking it gently, Mark’s eyes rolled back at the contact. 

“I know. There is a reason for that. You’re so thick, and so powerful, but you always make love to me. How did I wind up the luckiest man alive?” Mark beamed, forgoing his fingers to move and sink back on Jinyoung’s erection. Ignoring the pain as his ass situated down against Jinyoung’s hips.

“I think from this angle I’m the luckiest man alive, Christ look at you. All these late night secret training sessions are working in your favor.” Jinyoung smirked, watching Mark’s shocked face as he rolled his hips carefully.

“You are supposed to be sleeping!”

“How can I sleep without my lover by my side. I didn’t sleep when you were missing, I won’t sleep until you return to me each night. How do you think I woke up so easily.” Jinyoung’s hands moved from Mark’s erection around to his ass, sitting up some to make it easier for him to grab. Mark smirked and started to roll his hips harder.

“I thought I was being stealthy. I’m trying baby, do I get credit for that?” Mark giggled, head falling back as he let out a gentle moan, the hardness of his bouncing had Jinyoung hitting him just right. His words failing him as he rocked his hips harder down on Jinyoung.

“Fuck, Mark I love you. Plan whatever wedding you want, I will give you the world. As long as I can always make love to you like this.” Jinyoung moaned out, his body curling up with Mark’s own as he worked on carefully rolling his hips up to meet with Mark’s own downward thrusts.

It didn’t take either one of them long to get more into it from there, Jinyoung flipping them carefully so that Mark was on his back, his ass up in the air as Jinyoung started to rock his hips hard. Mark’s whole body reacted to the way Jinyoung took over control. Despite how a part of him felt weak relying on Jinyoung to finish them off when Mark started to get tired, Mark was doing better at lasting longer. The strength he found during training applied to their sex life as well. 

Minutes seemed to fade into hours before the two of them were completely sated, Jinyoung finishing deep inside Mark as he came all over his chest. Jinyoung lowered Mark down and carefully cleaned them both up before he wrapped Mark back up in his arms. 

“Please tell me we can sleep in tomorrow, and that you have no plans to run off in the morning?” Mark looked to Jinyoung, pulling the covers over their body before he situated himself against Jinyoung’s chest.

“I can sleep in if you really want.”

“Yes please. We can spend the afternoon planning the wedding.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nightwing… Nightwing…Fuck.” Yugyeom kept searching on the main computer, his eyes scanning anything he could. Mark walked up to him with a towel around his neck, looking at the frantic boy with a raised eyebrow.

“Jinyoung went to investigate some odd question marks a hour ago, his comm system became unresponsive and nobody can get in touch with him.” Yugyeom’s eyes never left the computer as Mark started to panic.

“Let me go, I’ll go find him. Give me a bike or something let me go searching for him. No he can’t be taken, we just set a wedding date.” Mark was actually whimpering as he rushed to the computer to get a better idea at what Yugyeom was doing.

“Mark, are you sure you’re stable enough. Have you told him about… what’s been happening.” Yugyeom looked over to Mark with a raised eyebrow. Youngjae walked over with a curious look.

“Question marks, whose signal is that?” Mark asked and Youngjae rubbed the back of his head.

“Riddler, but he’s harmless. Dude is so bad at being a villain.” Youngjae shrugged looking at the screen.

“He took Jinyoung an hour ago.” Yugyeom turned back to the computer, looking over when someone walked into the cave. He saw Bruce toss both Jackson and Bambam their way.

“Caught these two lurking outside, friends of yours?” He rolled his eyes before taking his leave, Mark rushed over to see the two before he smacked both of their chests.

“I told you both to stay away!!” Mark frowned, sighing when Jackson started to beg him to let him help out. Bambam scurried up quickly and rushed over to the computer in awe of it. Never before had he seen something so advanced, it was a wet dream for him.

“Who are you searching for?” He asked, wide eyes looking at Yugyeom who narrowed his eyes unsure if he should trust the stranger.

“Jinyoung was taken an hour ago.” Mark yelled, rushing back to the computer. 

“May I?” Bambam asked Yugyeom, he could only scoff as if Bambam would actually know what to do with the computer. 

Cracking his knuckles bambam observed the computer for a minute before he got to work typing, twisting, calculating. The screen did all sorts of things before it pulled up a digital map of the whole city. Yugyeom jaw dropped as Bambam zeroed in to a little blimp and pointed to it. 

“He’s here in the old movie studio on Founders Island.” Bambam looked over to Mark who nodded and started to run to get changed, Youngjae ran with him as Jackson moved to look at the computers.

“How did you do that?” 

“I tapped into everyone’s phone gps like how we do at work and used it to create like a map. Jinyoung doesn’t have a tracker on him, but he has his cell phone. It’s off but I can still turn the gps on. As long as he doesn’t lose it we can keep tracing him.” Bambam smiled brightly, turning to Yugyeom who still looked completely stunned. 

“Okay but… whatever like. Mark you still can’t go-” Yugyeom looked down at the wedding band sitting on the edge of the computer, then watched as Mark took off out of the entrance on his bike, even Youngjae was fighting to keep up with him as he took off after him. 

“What does that mean?” Bambam looked at the ring then up to Yugyeom who quickly pulled up the brain scan data. Bambam quickly read everything over before covering his mouth.

“He… has almost no time left. Does Jinyoung know about this?”

“No.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fucking idiot always getting caught, what the fuck is he doing.” Sam growled, jumping off the bike when he arrived at the destination, Youngjae close behind skidding towards where Sam was before chasing after him.

“What the fuck was that.” Youngjae pushed Sam, grabbing his hand. When he saw a ring he raised an eyebrow before looking to Sam curiously.

“I’m ready for this! I want to be the one to save him for a change.” Sam yanked his hand away, using his wrist device to tap into the gps feed Bambam had traced to find him in the first place.

“We use this space for research, Jinyoung is here all the time. How Riddler found him is beyond me, they never had beef with each other but I guess he’s mad at Batman about something and taking it out on Nightwing.” Youngjae surveyed the scene, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed there were no thugs guarding anything.

Sam carefully moved in through a side grate and scaled down the elevator shaft. Youngjae carefully slid down after him as they worked closer and closer to where the gps was leading them. Once they got down Sam noticed that there were no thugs but games leading towards where Jinyoung was being held. 

“Ah ah ah bird family. Solve the riddles, get the bird. If you don’t, he dies.” Edward said over an intercom system Sam growled and moved to watch the first puzzle, a memory game. Well, that wasn’t his area but Youngjae solved it quickly for them. Rushing down the hall Sam quickly grabbed Youngjae to stop him before the trap killed them both.

Looking down at the floor they saw it was electric, groaning Sam sprung up and latched onto the grate above, crawling his way across the floor to jump down onto the first touch pad. He heard a timer go and quickly jumped up to scale around for the second one, doing the same before the floor turned off. Youngjae rushed onto the floor and through the second set of doors where they came to the final trap. 

“When did he have time to set this shit up!” Youngjae called, looking at the room that was once a theater but had been turned into a giant death trap. 

“What the… there he is I see him!” Sam pointed to the top where Jinyoung was tied up in a birdcage. He seemed to be knocked out, his head was slumped down.

Okay so wait, how do we solve this bullshit.” Youngjae looked at everything before calling up Yugyeom at the lab.

“What’s wrong Robin?” Yugyeom asked, looking at the scene before him with wide eyes. Bambam leaned into view and gasped at the sight, scooting closer to Yugyeom.

“We need to find a way to solve this, are you able to get in here and map the whole thing out.” Youngjae looked behind him at the series of traps before throwing up one of their remote control scanners. Sam took over flying it around the room, getting almost up to Jinyoung before a trap shot it down.

“That’s cheating.” they heard, watching as Jinyoung's cage was dropped lower towards his own death and stopped at the last second. Sam cried out, wanting to rush towards it before he watched it get pulled up towards the ceiling again.

“We got most of it, i’m sending over the path.” Yugyeom closed the camera and let Youngjae and Sam scan the half assed solution.

Turning to the trap Sam carefully stepped onto it and took the path on his wrist piece to get to the first part safely. Youngjae followed. Once both of them were on the pressure pad the floor turned off and they were free to enter the next part. Another memory game that was solved quickly thanks to Youngjae, into a third section that had them crawling quickly up an air vent before the hot steam turned back on. They both got out just in time, swinging to a ledge. From there they had a few more tests before they got up to the cage holding Jinyoung. Sam’s eyes scanned the scene, jumping up onto the ceiling he jammed the crank from lowering the cage. An angry voice rang through the room, a giant robot coming from the floor. Youngjae worked quickly to get the cage open and get Jinyoung out of it before the whole cage was ripped down. Sam helped Youngjae get Jinyoung away from the thin ledge, cutting the bindings.

“Get him out of here, I’ll deal with this idiot.” Youngjae looked down towards Edward, jumping from the ledge to start the fight as Sam did his best to navigate through the old movie studio and back out to safety. Laying Jinyoung down Sam smacked his cheek several times before he started to come to.

Blinking confused Jinyoung looked around, bolting upright almost ready to fight before he held his head in his hands. Sam got up on his knees and rubbed Jinyoung’s sides before pushing his face into his neck. 

“Can you please stop getting captured?” Sam frowned, kissing along Jinyoung’s jaw. 

“I was trying to work on tracing this weapons shipment Penguin has coming in. I didn’t hear Eddie sneak up on me.” Jinyoung pushed Sam away, looking for his hands before he sighed. 

“It’s me baby. I kicked some ass in there!” Sam smiled wide, doing his best to play up the whole innocent Sam scheme. The fake ring he had made when nobody was looking seemed to be working perfectly at throwing people off his trail. 

“I don’t want you fighting like that. What if something happened to you!” Jinyoung moved to cup Sam’s face in his hands, worry written all over his features. 

“I.. I am not glass Jinyoung. I can make it, I want to fight by your side.” Sam frowned, more so because of the way his heart was racing in his chest. 

“If I lost you again, my world would end. Please, I want you to be more ready.” Jinyoung moved carefully to crash their lips together, his hands moving down to Sam’s hips to draw him close.

Shocked by the sudden affection Sam found his body melting into it, his eyes fluttering shut as he started enjoying the kiss with Jinyoung. His arms wrapping around his neck to keep his head close as their passion grew. Jinyoung could tell something was off though, the kissing style different. Pulling his head back he looked at Sam curiously his eyes scanning over his boyfriends features before he moved to rest his head against Sam’s own. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Jinyoung asked, carefully nudging their noses together.

“Of course I am. Just tired. Split.” Sam leaned his head up to capture Jinyoung’s lips in his again, Jinyoung bought what he was saying happy to have Sam there and in one piece. His body pushed closer to his own. Sam let out a soft groan when he felt Jinyoung push him down slightly, happily letting him crawl on top of his body. Sam could only giggle, swatting Jinyoung away playfully.

“Behave yourself, Robin is still in there with that riddler guy.” Sam sat upright, getting to his feet slowly he reached out to help Jinyoung up.

“He will be okay. Riddler is a child compared to the others. He never fights hand to hand and Robin is good with computers.” Jinyoung got up carefully and wrapped his arms around Sam’s body, backing them up to push Sam against the side of the building.

“Baaaaaaaby! We can’t do it here. You need to be looked over, and I’m tired from fighting all those stupid puzzles. Plus I had to ride that bike all the way here like, you’re driving us home.” Sam leaned up to kiss Jinyoung, showing no sign of moving like he was suggesting. Jinyoung smirked into the kiss, reaching down to lift Sam up by his hips making it easier to keep him pinned against the wall.

“I will take us home, then I’m going to remind my gorgeous fiance exactly why I’m so addicted to the feel of his skin under mine.” Jinyoung purred against Sam’s throat.

Sam’s eyes went wide at the comment, looking down somewhat before he moved to rest his head back against the wall giving Jinyoung better access to his neck. If Jinyoung could have such wild sex with his former self, how much more fun could he have with what he’s become? Jinyoung would see he deserved to stay, that killing him was a bad idea. If he could gain Jinyoung’s trust he would be in the clear. Not that it would matter once Sam and Sam merged together to form one giant crazy mess.

When the doors nearby opened Jinyoung set Sam down, walking carefully to see Youngjae with Edward tossed over his shoulder walking out of the studio. Jinyoung could only laugh at the sight as he walked over. His hands rest on his hips as he watched Youngjae toss Edward onto the floor and call for the police to come and pick him up.

“That robot was strong, but what idiot actually puts a power on and off switch in it? Short circuit the switch, it lets him out, swift kick to the jaw, job done.” Youngjae brushed his hands off and made sure he was good and tied up before walking towards the edge of the building waiting to see the cop lights show up before he felt safe enough to leave Edward’s body just laying there.

“Nightwing” A voice came through his radio, Jinyoung moved to put a hand up to his ear piece and close the channel so only he was listening to the conversation.

“What’s wrong oracle?” 

“Mark’s ring is here, is he with you?”

“Yeah.. but he’s wearing his ring.” Jinyoung looked to Sam who had joined by Youngjae’s side, waiting for the police to show up.

“It’s sitting here on the computer desk. Also I think there is something you need to see. Head back to the bat cave.” Yugyeom closed the channel and Jinyoung sighed, rushing to take off without either of the two noticing he was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When the fuck was anyone going to tell me?” Jinyoung screamed, throwing the first thing he could find. Bambam ducked out of the way, hiding behind the computer chair to save himself from Jinyoung’s wrath.

“We didn’t know! Not fully. We’ve been monitoring the activity for months but it only recently started getting like this. The more time he spends as Sam the more Sam is taking over half of his brain. He’s starting to develop a split personality, why else would he take his ring off on his own?” Yugyeom ducked as another thing got thrown. Jinyoung was seeting at this point.

“And if you just fried the chip now?” He yelled, chest heaving.

“We risk killing them both, Mark’s entire memory wiped with no way to recover either personality.” Yugyeom watched as Jinyoung rubbed his face, letting out the loudest scream he could before he slammed his fists against the computer.

“We have…. The old chips from the lab. Can we take one and do the procedure again? Transfer Sam onto the chip and re-upload him like they did in the first place stalling the progression?”

“I don’t think that will work. We have to either get rid of Sam all together or risk Mark never being able to get rid of him. We already have a two face walking around we don’t need another one. Especially since Sam is very intent on learning how to fight better.” Yugyeom sighed, pulling up more data results. Bambam moved over to look at the computer before he moved to zoom in on something.

“Here! Wait go back. Look. Every time he puts the ring on and off it furthers the progression of Sam because it’s shorting the chip. But here, this chunk of time he had the ring off actually damaged Sam since the chip was working on repairing itself. I think he thinks that keeping the ring off is saving him, but it’s helping us. Jinyoung can you make sure the ring stays off for a while? Maybe in the morning we can re-check where he’s at?” Bambam turned to look at Jinyoung who was biting at his lower lip.

“If you think that can work sure. He thinks he has me convinced he’s Mark not Sam. I can play it up… he’s going to try and sleep with me though and if I don’t give in he’ll know I’m onto him. He will know something is up.” Jinyoung groaned, sinking down in the chair.

“Then you have to sleep with him. To save Mark it seems to be the only way. We need him to keep that ring off.” Yugyeom looked over at the security came seeing Jinyoung and Youngjae on the way back. He quickly moved the data to show other projects they were working on Jinyoung fixed his face to hide how pissed off he was before the hatch opened and the two bikes drove in. Jinyoung snatched the ring off the counter, quickly tossing it to Bambam to hide before he rubbed the back of his head and looked closer to the monitor.

“What are you nerds working on?” Youngjae said walking up, his eyes scanning the screen. 

“Trying to find out how Nigma got into the movie studio without Jinyoung knowing. Normally he would need voice access or some type of security but… the cameras are all dead outside.” Sighing Yugyeom moved to try and repair the feed, Bambam by his side to help.

Sam walked up to Jinyoung and curled up into his side, his nose pressed against his shoulders before he reached down for his hand lacing their fingers together.

“You have been through so much today, please let’s go take a shower and get to bed.” Sam tried to encourage, tugging on Jinyoung’s arm. Jinyoung sighed, giving the boys a look before he turned to face Sam, offering the same soft smile he would if it were his fiance by his side. 

“That sounds good, I’m ready to sleep.” Jinyoung moved to kiss the side of Sam’s head, heading towards the lift that would take them back up to the manner. 

The walk to their wing was long, Jinyoung liked the privacy though they had spoken about moving out to get their own place several times over the months. It wasn’t like they wanted to risk anyone hearing them having sex, or the fear that someone would walk in on them. One inside the bedroom Jinyoung shut and locked the door, starting out of his suit before he moved to help Sam unzip his own. When he got out and was just in his boxers he hung it up in the closet before stretching his body.

When Sam was Sam he had never seen Jinyoung in this state before. He was always in his suit, or dressed in regular clothes. Seeing him 90% naked had a weird effect on him. His vision went blurry as he fought to keep himself there. Older Sam’s attraction was coming to light as his eyes scanned over every defined line, every bruise, every scar. He felt his heart beat race, his mouth run dry, his body tense with arousal. Was Jinyoung always this hot? When he wasn’t scowling and looking ready to kill that softness to him had Sam crying for his attention. Walking over once his suit was off Sam wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s torso, pulling him closer as he looked up into his eyes. 

“What is it my love?” Jinyoung moved his hand to cup Sam’s cheek, letting his thumb brush gently over his cheekbone. 

“You are so beautiful.. I hope you know that. I’m going to spend the rest of my life telling you that.” Sam got up on his tippy toes to push their heads together, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to stay focused. Tried to stay as Sam would. 

Sam didn’t care about Jinyoung. Sam would never care. These reactions had to be because of the two personalities melding together, that’s all it was. There was nothing more. There couldn’t have been any other explanation than that.

Sam would never melt under the way Jinyoung smiled at his praise, or have moaned into the kiss that followed. The way Jinyoung took such tender care of his lips, cupping his cheeks softly to ensure he didn’t pull away. This had to be the Sam side of him coming out.

Pulling from the kiss Jinyoung smiled down at Sam, moving to place a kiss to the top of his forehead before he pulled away to go start the shower for them. Sam took a second to fan himself, trying to cool his body down before he followed after. The sight of Jinyoung naked by the shower had him tripping over himself. His eyes went right to how thick and powerful his thighs looked, holding onto the sink for dear life. Jinyoung paid him no mind, went about fixing the water to the perfect temperature before he turned, smiling brightly for Sam with his hands stretched out silently telling him to come closer.

‘You are his fiance, you have to do this. He doesn’t know it’s not lover boy.’ Sam said to himself, pushing off the sink to push his boxers down, tossing them with the rest of the dirty clothes before he went over to take Jinyoung’s hands, letting himself be pulled into the steamy shower.

“I know you tease me that I look like a wet cat when we shower together, but hey I can try and be sexy for a change. I promised you I would work on being more romantic during sex, I’m sorry I’ve been so rough lately.” Jinyoung smirked, standing under the spray letting the hot water cascade through his dark hair and down his tan chest.

Sam’s eyes went wide at the sight, who would ever call that a wet cat. He started to think that the other Sam was doing a shitty job at appreciating Jinyoung’s beauty. He had no idea Jinyoung was leading him on with false statements to try and throw him off.

“I’m not glass! You don’t have to be so gentle with me.” Sam frowned, moving closer to slot their bodies together, the spray starting to hit at his body as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Sam’s mid section drawing their hips closer together.

“Is that so? What is with the change of heart. I didn’t think you liked it when I nailed you to the bed with no mercy.” Jinyoung’s voice dropped, moving a few steps to back Sam up against the wall of the shower.

“You’re not the only one that changed. I want to show you I can keep up. If you’re holding back then don’t, not tonight. I want to experience all of you.” Sam leaned his head up to place several kisses along Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung smirked and slid his hands down to carefully grip at Sam’s ass pulling him up by it. Sam let out a squeak, moving to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, his legs tightening around his waist as Jinyoung kissed along his neck, leaving little bruises all over the skin.

Sam’s head fell back against the marble tile, eyes fluttering at the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips against his skin. Every time he felt the sting of his bite followed by the soothing heat from his tongue Sam could only let out hushed moans. His cock swelling between his legs, pushed against Jinyoung’s chest. He felt almost embarrassed by how quickly he was reacting to something so simple. Any of the men he had been with over the last few years had never been able to get that type of reaction out of him with something as innocent as kissing. His mind felt so fuzzy as he slid his fingers to the nape of Jinyoung’s neck, curling in the thick hair pulling his head up. 

“Did I bite too hard, I’m sorry.” Jinyoung purred along his jawline, looking up into his eyes with a gentle smile. 

“No it was perfect, I wanna play and I can’t up here.” Sam wiggled to get down, carefully walking Jinyoung backwards in the shower until his back was pushed up against the glass.

Sam quickly fell to his knees, his fingers sliding around Jinyoung’s thigh thighs as he placed open mouth kisses along the skin, his head moving up to kiss at his hips and stomach, avoiding the very obvious erection poking his neck as he kept kissing everywhere but the place Jinyoung needed the most attention. Jinyoung going wild from the teasing, trying to thread his fingers through Sam’s hair to try and guide him towards wrapping his full pink lips around his aching erection. 

“Beg for it.” Sam whispered against his skin, pulling his head back enough to be face to face with the tip of Jinyoung’s cock. His tongue sliding out to lick up the head making Jinyoung stutter.

“W-want your mouth on my cock, open. Please baby you’re so good for me, I need it.” Jinyoung whimpered, trying so hard to remember that even though it wasn’t Sam, he was still in there fighting and needed Jinyoung to do this to help save him. 

Not going to argue a request like that Sam opened his mouth carefully and took part of Jinyoung into his mouth. Tongue lapping at the few inches he had swallowed to help lube it up. The water helped but his saliva made it so his lips could glide up and down on the length with a practiced ease. 

Jinyoung could tell right away that this was different, having been with Mark for 5 years before he was taken and almost going on one since he was found. He knew every flick of that tongue like the back of his hand, so when Sam wrapped his lips around his cock and started to suck with the most determined hollowed cheeks Jinyoung had ever seen he knew it was Sam. Not that it was bad, the way he moved his mouth along Jinyoung’s cock like Jinyoung being in his mouth was lifes greatest blessing had Jinyoung fighting back a series of moans. His hands slid down to thread through Sam’s long brown hair tugging gently at the locks to encourage him to go deeper. 

In the back of his mind there was a small voice telling him he was cheating on Mark, that if he knew what happened he would be furious with him. But he could tell Mark why he did what he did, and he would have to understand right? The longer he kept Sam as Sam the less damage it was doing to the chip. The chip didn’t have to work so hard to fight against the ring and could continue it’s auto repair system buying Yugyeom and now Bambam more time to work on a solution. 

Jinyoung knew he had to make this last as long as they could, and as glorious as Sam’s lips felt worshiping every inch of his cock he had to pull his head off. Looking down he watched Sam’s eyes flutter up to him, licking the saliva off his lips in such a way that had Jinyoung letting out a quiet moan. Jinyoung moved his hand from the back of Sam’s head over to his lips, pushing his fingers into his mouth watching Sam suck on them as he would Jinyoung’s cock.

“You were always my little oral addict.” Jinyoung smirked, pulling his fingers from Sam’s mouth, moving to pull him up to his feet. Sam ignored the pain in his knees, and the bruises forming under the skin from being pressed against the hard floor for so long. In his mind they were battle wounds his other self could cry over once he put the ring back on.

“I can’t help it with a cock as delicious as yours, when was the last time you let me feel it inside of me.” Sam pouted, Jinyoung smirked softly and quickly moved to spin Sam around, bending him over so that his hands were pressed against the glass.

“You had me inside you just last night, was it so bad you forgot? You rode me for hours.” Jinyoung moved up behind Sam, a hard smack coming down on his ass making Sam’s toes curl up as his feet lifted up a little.

“It was so long ago, too long ago. You should always be inside me.” Sam whimpered, pushing his ass back into Jinyoung’s hand, the sting radiating up his back in the most sensual way. His whole body felt needy for Jinyoung’s dominance. This was all so new to him, he’d never wanted to be controlled so badly but Jinyoung’s seductive side really triggered his inner submissive. 

“Trust me I want to be.” Jinyoung purred against Sam’s neck, voice deep and dripping with lust as he used the water of the shower to start opening Sam’s entrance. 

Every time he felt the muscles around his finger relax he added another, getting three deep inside Sam watching him fuck back on them like some needy addict. There wasn’t a single thing that was similar to how he and Mark had sex but it wasn’t… bad. As horrible as that sounded, because he loved everything about his fiance but this needy desire was a gigantic turn on for him.

“Wanna feel your cock baby, please Jinyoung. Stop teasing, this is not enough. Need you, all of you.” Sam whimpered, his head resting on his arm as he rocked his hips back harder.

Sam let out a whimper, quickly looking behind him when he felt the fingers leave his body. About to protest when Jinyoung slid all of him inside with one swift thrust making Sam gasp for air. His vision blurring from the tears as the initial pain shook his entire body. His body raising up on his tippy toes to try and get all of Jinyoung inside him, groaning when he felt Jinyoung spread his ass pushing his hips closer to his body. There were no words, he got exactly what he wanted and fuck if Jinyoung wasn’t powerful. His hips so strong as he started off slow, carefully building up a gentle rhythm. Thankful for the slow pace at first to help his body adjust to the size Sam’s whimpers turned to moans, his ass relaxing around Jinyoung’s length signaling he was ready for more. Without even needing to beg for Jinyoung to fuck him harder he felt hands snake around his slim hips, fingers grabbing hard enough to leave bruises as a powerful motion started behind him. Sam could only cry out, pressing hard against the glass as he felt his entire body give in to Jinyoung’s motions.

He didn’t expect this, and a part of him felt jealous that this was what his other self had been getting for years. If he’d known Jinyoung was so skilled in bed he would have started being nicer to him months ago. 

The water beating down on them served to cool their bodies down, the water just cool enough to actually keep both of them energised. Jinyoung’s movements more fluid with the water constantly acting as a lube. Water sex wasn’t always the easiest but they seemed to be managing just fine. From the sounds pouring from Sam’s lips he had zero complaints about what Jinyoung was doing. 

Eventually Jinyoung’s movements got so powerful Sam felt his legs about to give out. His hand pushed back against Jinyoung’s hips roughly to get him to stop, waiting for him to pull out before he quickly turned the water off and lead Jinyoung out of the shower. Jinyoung smirked and took control of the situation yet again, moving to lift Sam up and carry him quickly through the ensuite to the bedroom. Sam’s back hit the bed with a soft bounce before Jinyoung was grabbing his thighs to pull his ass to the edge of the bed.

Lifting him up to hook his ankles over his shoulders Jinyoung pushed back in and picked up his mind numbing pace. Sam’s moans didn’t miss a beat either, seemingly louder though the loss of rainfall showerhead did make a quieter atmosphere. This was one of those times Jinyoung was thankful they seemed to have their own wing of the manner, he didn’t think anyone was listening in on them although with how loud Sam was being he was sure they could probably hear his cursing from the bat cave.

“Don't… stop… right… fuck… there…” Sam cried, his mind a mess. Impressed he managed to get that much. His words slurred, said between moans and gasps for air as he felt the sting against his ass every time Jinyoung’s strong hips crashed against it, but none of that mattered when his cock nailed that sweet spot deep inside him over and over again. 

“Anything for you, my love.” Jinyoung smirked, his own words a bit hard to get out, body tense from the feeling of going so hard.

He had to make it last, and at this pace he wasn’t going to. Without pulling out he moved Sam’s legs down to roll him over onto his side, Sam’s body going wherever Jinyoung wanted him to be. Needy for more as Jinyoung gripped his hip and used it as leverage to start up a slow but steady pace. Sam’s face pushed down into the blankets. Gripping the soft material as he tried his best to last, not wanting this to be over. The change of positions had him feeling pleasure he didn’t know he could from angles he didn’t know he could be fucked in. Again the jealousy washed over his body that Mark lived like this every day.

Sam figured that soon enough Jinyoung would be finished, he thought this would be a quick thing for the both of them. So when Jinyoung lifted him again he let out a yelp. Watching as Jinyoung hooked his legs over his biceps in the most impressive of positions, hands clasped behind his back to keep him upright as he lowered Sam up and down on his cock as if he were using Sam’s ass to jerk off. The height and size difference a giant factor in making this possible, and Sam felt too much pleasure to even argue what was going on.

When Jinyoung got tired he lowered them down onto the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed and watched as Sam rode him like a man on a mission. Claw marks all over his chest sure to leave reminders of what they did as he fucked himself down on Jinyoung’s cock. Neither of them were sure when it happened but at some point Jinyoung stopped pretending it was his fiance he was having sex with, and Sam stopped trying to act like Mark. All of the emotions and frustrations from the last several months that had built up, every fight, every argument seemed to be taken out sexually. Jinyoung blacking out as he flipped them onto the floor, twisting Sam onto his stomach nailing into him so hard the boy nearly lost his voice screaming so loud. Sam’s entire body wrecked but he still tried to fight back, Jinyoung just took his hands and pinned them above his head and picked up the pace.

Try as he might there were no words at this point, just whimpers. Tears from how intense the pleasure felt flooded his eyes, falling down his cheeks to be buried in the plush carpeting. When Sam came the orgasm was the most intense one he’d ever had in his life, his entire body felt as if it were weightless. Sparks ran through every fiber of his being, his eyes squeezing shut as he made a mess in the rug below. Jinyoung couldn’t hold back any longer, the pressure around his cock from Sam’s orgasm was too intense to withstand. Sam was thankful, with how hypersensitive his body was from his orgams every thrust after felt like pure torture, he didn’t even know it was possible but he somehow came a second time in the 3 minutes it took Jinyoung to finally cum.

His hips finally stilling Jinyoung’s body was on fire. He had never had such intense sex in his life. Both of their chests heaved as they tried to compose themselves. Jinyoung carefully pulled out of Sam, smirking when he felt the boy protest in whatever way he could. Looking down Jinyoung watched as his cum started to drip down Sam’s crack onto his thighs, a sticky sweet mess that Sam didn’t seem to care about, in fact from the smile plastered on his face he seemed to love. Moving to smacks Sam’s ass playfully Jinyoung kissed the back of his shoulders, purring at the smell of sweat and sex staining his skin before he got up and gathered some rags to clean them up.

The aftercare was shocking to Sam, looking at Jinyoung with wide eyes as he was not only cleaned but brought to bed and dressed. Thankful for the help since his legs were just beyond gone at this point, there was no hope for them. When Jinyoung pulled clean boxers on and slid under the cover Sam was quick to curl up into him, his face pushing right into Jinyoung’s neck saying something that Jinyoung couldn’t quite make out, but he suspected his vocabulary hadn’t caught back up with him yet.

He really was trying, and Jinyoung found it adorable. 

“Get to sleep my love. We have to look at wedding venue’s in the morning.” Jinyoung kissed the top of his head, trailing his lips down to kiss at Sam’s swollen lips before he wrapped him up in his arms. Sam just hummed, probably having no idea what he was talking about since Jinyoung hadn’t told ‘Sam’ that the engagement was back on. 

As soon as Jinyoung noticed the shift in body, saw that Sam was asleep Jinyoung carefully pulled away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed he felt oddly upset with himself. He moved to rub his face, gripping into his own hair. Worried that his Mark would be furious with him if he found out, worried about how much he enjoyed what he did with Mark’s alter ego, worried about if enough time had passed for the chip to properly start repairing itself. 

Reaching over for his phone that was sat on the antique nightstand Jinyoung saw several messages from Bambam telling him to come down to the cave if he had a moment. Writing a small note for Mark letting him know he was needed in the bat cave so he didn’t worry he put on some pajama style clothes and made his way out of their wing and back down into the bat cave.

“Nightwing, here look.” Yugyeom motioned for Jinyoung to come closer, pulling up the tracking data they had been receiving from the chip the last few hours.

“In that time frame it was moving slow, reducing by 5% every half hour or so. But this time, I’m assuming this is… when things picked up? Sam nearly vanished. It went from 60% to 11% in less than 2 hours. Whatever you did sparked the body's reaction to heal itself, it stimulated the brain so intensely that it almost completely reversed the damage done to the chip.”

“So what you two are telling me, is that I can keep Mark safe by having sex with Sam?” Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at the numbers which seemed to be solid proof that it worked. 

“We are 100% telling you that if you want to save Mark you have to have sex with Sam. Whatever you two did up there seemed to work well. We think if we can keep Mark around for 4 days a week, then Sam around for 3 we can balance everything out enough to buy us enough time to find a solution to their issue.” Jinyoung grumbled to himself, sinking down in the chair before he heard the elevator start to come down. Nudging for Bambam to put Mark’s real ring on the counter for him to see, Yugyeom made the data vanish quickly. 

“Nyoungie.” Mark whined slightly limping towards the computer, The three pretended to be immersed in the video feed now playing on the screen, Mark saw the ring and quickly snatched it up, switching it out for his fake ring to bring Mark back quickly.

“Jinyoung.” Mark said confused, looking around the lab, Jinyoung spun around in his seat and smiled wide at Mark. “Why are you awake so late we have wedding planning so early.” Mark held out his hands for Jinyoung who could tell right away by the softness in his voice that it was his Mark back.

“I’m sorry my love, there was something that needed my attention right away.” Jinyoung got up and moved to take Mark’s hands in his own, bringing them both to his lips to kiss at them gently. 

“Jinyoung there is something I need to tell you, I’ve been…. Keeping it from you.” Mark looked down, blushing some before he pulled his hands away from Jinyoung wrapping them around him.

“Mark what’s wrong, are you okay?” Moving to get Mark to sit down, Jinyoung noticed the way he flinched when his ass made contact with the seat. Confused he reached around to rub it, whimpering again at the stabbing pain before he looked up at Jinyoung.

“I think Sam is able to take over on his own now, I think he was… me all day? I don’t remember much. I learned you were taken, and then everything went black. Until I woke up in our bed. Wait baby, No did you… I think you had sex with Sam.” Mark looked ready to cry. Wide eyes flicked up at Jinyoung, his lower lip pouting as he pulled his pajama pants up and looked at the state of him. Bruises on his knees, bruises on his hips, hickies all over his chest.

“What the fuck? Jinyoung what the hell happened… how did you not know it wasn’t me…” Mark glared, not happy with the state of his body. 

“I had no choice. He made a fake ring and tried to trick me into believing that he was you, only Yugyeom and Bambam found out that the more he stayed as himself the more your brain was healing. I had to find a way to keep him busy for long enough to reverse the damage done to your mind.” Jinyoung got down on one knee, getting eye level with Mark who looked furious.

“So you think sex is the perfect solution? Jinyoung that’s… cheating! He is a different person, we’re getting married.” Mark wiped at his eyes, not sure how it was cheating since it was still his body but if he doesn’t remember then it doesn’t count.

“The 2 hours we spent having sex reversed 49% of the damage, before we did that only 10% had reversed in total since the ring came off. I knew it wasn’t you, nothing felt right the entire time. But when I closed my eyes I pictured you, and how we are together and it worked for me. I’m sorry baby, I don’t want you to think it’s cheating even if his personality is different it’s still your gorgeous body, your perfect lips, and in doing so I’m helping stall so we can save you and get rid of him forever. I hope you see I had no choice.” Jinyoung frowned, moving to rub his hands over Mark’s hips, pushing his way closer so their noses could rub together. Mark whimpered, melting into the affection before he put his hands on Jinyoung’s chest and pushed him away.

“Did you like it more than when we have sex?” Mark frowned, watching Jinyoung’s eyes.

“No. Nothing compares to the way we make love. For him it was just sex. I can tell when it’s your mouth on me, when it’s your moans. The amount of love you pour into every movement, he can never fake that. I can never fake that with him.” Jinyoung said honestly, even if he enjoyed it he knew that he loved Mark with all of his heart.

“Do what you need to with him, Whatever helps save me from his taking over my brain on his own. Tell me after every time what you two did, in detail so at least I know why my ass hurts more than it’s ever hurt before.” Mark got up carefully, moving to help Jinyoung to his feet before he wrapped his arm around his body. “And no matter how tired or sore I am after as soon as I come back I want you to make love to me. Slow, innocent love. Deal?”

“Deal, I promised you 8 years ago that there would never be secrets between us and I have always stuck by that. You are my everything Mark.” Jinyoung kissed him gently, purring at the familiar way Mark kissed him back before he let Mark lead him back to the elevator. Jinyoung smirked at the limp, noticing the way Mark was having a slight struggle moving around. Once in the elevator Jinyoung lifted him up into his arms so he didn’t have to stand when it was uncomfortable for him.

“Maybe tonight we can skip it, I don’t think my ass can take a second beating. When did you start having rough sex?” Mark frowned, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck to help keep himself up. Jinyoung blushed, looking down a bit before he walked off the elevator with Mark in his arms. 

“I’ve always had it in me, you never showed you liked it. I know that you like things slower, more intimate. Sam doesn’t seem to be that way, if I slowed down at all he would start to cry.” Jinyoung sighed, heading up the stairs. Mark made a face, looking away from Jinyoung for a moment, pulling his lower lip into his mouth deep in thought.

“Can I… in the morning can we do it that way? I want to see what it was like. I don’t mean to be so vanilla I just knew you were always tired and didn’t want you to strain yourself in bed.” Mark admitted, turning to look at Jinyoung who raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re not just saying this because you’re jealous I had different sex with Sam are you?” 

“Well it feels like he got special sex and I don’t like that. You’ve never left marks and bruises on me before, you always treat me like a flower. Which I love, I’m not saying I don’t.. But now I’m curious to know what happened. In the morning I want to see what you two did.” Mark nodded, turning to look back out at where Jinyoung was carrying him.

“You’re going to be in a wheelchair come nighttime if we do that again with such little time in between. But I will do anything you ask of me.” Jinyoung smirked, nudging their bedroom door shut once they were inside, laying Mark on the bed carefully.

“I already feel like I need a wheelchair and that’s somewhat impressive. We can cancel venue visiting at least for tomorrow, I’m serious about this.” Mark snuggled down under the blankets, moving to put a smaller one under his ass to help it recover quicker. 

“Serious about getting fucked hard and rough?” Jinyoung curled up behind Mark, pushing his face between his shoulders kissing along the fabric of his shirt.

“Yes. Wah language though, is that how you two talk to each other? You hate dirty talk.” Mark looked behind him at Jinyoung who let out a laugh. 

“I hate it with him, I love it with you. You always get so flustered when I say anything like that and it makes me want to pull you closer and corrupt you.” Jinyoung kissed the side of Mark’s neck, smiling wide when he heard Mark giggle. 

“I guess your body isn’t the only thing that changed, dirty bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know.


	5. Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow has plans for the city, everyone is called to stop him. Mark has to get over his fight with Sam and do what's best for Jinyoung.

“What. The. Fuck.” Mark fell back against the bed, his head spinning, making him need to close his eyes for a moment. 

Jinyoung could only laugh in reply, chest still heaving as he got up carefully to head into their bathroom, grabbing a few damp towels to clean them off with. He wiped Mark from head to toe before throwing the soiled rags in with the rest of their laundry.

“Come here bird boy.” Mark stretched his arms out, smiling when Jinyoung did as he was asked.

“I told you it was going to be different.” Jinyoung said softly, bending down to kiss Mark’s lips lightly.

“That was like having sex with a completely different person.” Mark admitted, chewing at his lips lightly. “I liked it though, like a lot. I just… that was so strange.” Mark looked up at Jinyoung who was frowning.

“It wasn’t exactly like that with Sam. I love you so much, I couldn’t be as rough with you. For him, I just.. It was more of a hate fuck than anything. He really thought that I believed he was you.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the impossible notion, moving to rub at Mark’s hips gently.

“Have they figured out a way to keep everything balanced yet?” Mark asked, rolling more into his side so he could curl up into Jinyoung.

“Bambam is helping Yugyeom a lot. He’s using resources from Wayne Enterprise as well. They think there is a way to confine him without doing permanent damage to the chip. Getting rid of him would kill you both. We went back to the hospital and found more data on the process, we found other chips like new ones. They are playing around with a few of them to see what they can do. Honestly, Sam is a good fighter, he’s not… the worst to have around sometimes. But we need to find a way where you will be safe first and foremost.” Jinyoung moved to hold Mark to his chest, his hands holding his body close. The need to protect him taking over every fiber of his being. 

“I want him gone. Like gone gone forever gone.” Mark pushed Jinyoung away from him, looking up at him seriously.

“Mark, that will kill you. We can’t rip the chip out of you. He will always be a part of you but we are trying to find a way where you have total safe control over him.” Jinyoung knew that with everything going on Mark was under a lot of pressure, he never did well when things got stressful. It was always Jinyoung’s even temper that helped reel Mark back in when his anxiety ran high.

“You’re going to fall in love with him. Because he’s me but like he can do the whole super hero thing.” Mark made a face, pulling away from Jinyoung to curl up in the bed away from him.

“What can I do to make you more secure?” Jinyoung asked, moving to curl up behind Mark, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I want to move. Do you.. Think Bruce will give us the guest house? I know we can’t really leave but I want a private space with you. I don’t want to think someone can hear us having sex, I want to start cooking you dinner again.” Mark didn’t look back but Jinyoung knew he was starting to get out of his mood. He could feel the tense muscles in his back slowly start to relax, and the tone of his voice sounded less like a scowl had found a home on his forehead.

“I will talk to him, what is your last request?” Jinyoung nudged his nose into Mark’s shoulders before he reached to lace their fingers together, playing with the ring on Mark’s finger. His real ring.

“Quit the force. I don’t want you being a cop anymore. I hated it, I wanted to ask you every day before I was taken. You do this, and that’s… more than enough, but I want you to quit.” Mark admitted, and Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement.

“I did that when you were found baby. I used up all my vacation and gave my notice.” Jinyoung smirked, moving back when Mark quickly spun around. Narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face.

“YOU DID! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!” Mark gasped, moving to jump on his fiance.

“We got busy! Plus I don’t need it anymore, not with this. Bruce has been so generous. He said if anything I can work for Wayne Enterprise, but I told him that once we get you all sorted out, I’ll just stick to my night time patrols.” Jinyoung stole a kiss before he got out of the bed carefully.

“Do you really need to go out tonight?” Mark sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. Jinyoung nodded, quickly rushing to shower off before he started to suit up.

Mark frowned watching him flutter around the room, handing him his mask that was by the bed before getting up himself, pulling on some regular clothes. No sooner did Jinyoung leave did Yugyeom come up to collect Mark for his training. 

“Why the long face?” Yugyeom asked, leading Mark to the elevator. 

“I want to go be by his side but he thinks I’m too weak. How can I take everything Sam knows how to do and apply it to myself?” Mark frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever they did to modify your body for Sam is still in you when you’re you. You have to trust that you can do things. Every time you go to take that large jump you stop and fall, just go for it. That’s the biggest part; trusting yourself.” Yugyeom closed the door behind them and pushed the lever to get them down to the bat cave. 

“Sam steals things for a living, I don’t need to latch onto the ceiling and strangle thugs with my thighs.” Mark rolled his eyes, shivering at the thought.

“But that’s what he’s good at, and it works. It’s saved Jinyoung countless times, so why do you think you don’t need it? Get beyond the fact that Sam does it and make it a Mark thing.” Yugyeom said honestly, Mark felt a bit at a loss before he walked out of the elevator, grumbling behind Yugyeom.

“Jackson?” He said shocked, looking at the blond who was looking around as if he had just seen a ghost. 

“I might have followed the GPS on Jinyoung’s phone and it lead me here, and… WHY DOES BAMBAM GET TO BE A SUPERHERO BEFORE ME. BAMBAM. HE HAS FUCKING STICKS FOR LEGS.” Jackson got down on his knees and pointed to them dramatically, Bambam shoved his face quickly.

“I stay in the lab, thank you, I’m not out there trying to die like the other idiots.” Bambam smoothed his shirt before taking his seat, getting back to work. Jackson looked hurt before he looked around in awe.

“If Batman knows you snuck in here, he’s going to hang you upside down for several days.” Yugyeom warned, heading to the fighting simulator area with Mark.

“Pft! That means I’m a good detective, I should be allowed to fight. Where is Jinyoung anyway?” Jackson said, moving to watch Yugyeom set up a few exercises for Mark. The room he was in transforming to virtual combat simulator.

“He’s out with Robin, they heard of a breach at Arkham and are helping Batman.” Yugyeom shrugged. 

“I heard about that, they want all the cops to stay back. A lot have been killed already.” Jackson sighed, quickly looking over when Mark was took out by a simulator thug.

“Killed??!?! Jinyoung went into that??? Are you fucking kidding me?” He yelled, growling as he ripped his ring from his finger, talking to himself as he sprinted up the steps.

“Jinyoung is at Arkham. Arkham. People are being…. Why do we care. Fuck.” Sam finished the sentence before he was getting his things on. Yugyeom rolled his eyes as Jackson ran down to the simulator and started fighting in Mark’s place.

“Sam, you’re not leaving.”

“Fuck off Batgirl.” Sam rushed by Yugyeom towards where the bikes were, and quickly stole Jinyoung’s second one. 

“He’s at Arkham Asylum. Something happened. Jaebum, Robin and Batman are there.” Mark tried to argue, Sam rolled his eyes at the voice.

“Then why are we going! He doesn’t need us, he’s not in danger.” Sam quickly stopped the bike, sitting on the side of the road. “We do this every time, you hear he’s out doing what he does and you freak out. Can you grow some balls.” Sam yelled Mark’s voice falling silent in his head. He thought about going back but there was that fear in the back of his head that Jinyoung wasn’t okay. The what if, even though there were already so many people taking care of the situation.

Groaning at himself, Sam kicked the bike back to life and took off for the asylum, taking the direct approach down the main entrance to see Jinyoung’s bike with Jaebum’s car parked outside the front. He got off the bike and quickly scaled up the side of the building, running along the roof, using the new vision technology Yugyeom put in his mask to see through the walls. He noted that many prisoners were still in their cells, he noticed a bit of a hold up with someone about Jinyoung’s height in a more secure looking sector.

He found a window to carefully slide through, looking around cautiously before jumping up into the rafters. He walked along the pipes until he saw Jaebum getting his ass handed to him by a slew of freed inmates. Rolling his eyes he ignored it until he heard a gunshot and looked back quickly to see Jaebum going down.

“Fuck, fuck… fuck.” Sam ran back quickly and jumped down from the piping to pummel the man with the gun to the floor, quickly throwing it to the side as he went about beating the rest of the men, throwing them all in the first cell he could.

Rushing to Jaebum, he scooped him off the floor, looking around when a sinister laugh he’d never heard before started through the loud speakers, a voice that sent chills down his spine rang through; going on about how the bat brought his friends and that meant more fun for him. Sam worked quickly to get Jaebum out of the building, throwing him into the back seat of his own car, programming it to get him back to the bat cave.

“Yugyeom, Jaebum has been shot. I’m sending him back to you.” Sam said before rushing back inside, more determined now to find Jinyoung and help him.

It took ages, Sam bruised and beaten by the time he finally found Jinyoung. Hiding up on a little perch watching around the room. Sam quickly jumped up to get close to him, nodding for Jinyoung to follow him. Jinyoung groaned seeing Sam before he swung over to the pipe he was on.

“Go the fuck home.” Jinyoung said and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Your fiance won’t let me. He’s keeping me here. What is the low down on the room?” Sam looked down, trying to count everyone.

“Twelve people, six of them have reflection jackets. Our glasses don’t read them. All armed.” Jinyoung sighed, pulling out a little gadget that disabled a few of the guns in the room before he carefully swooped down and got three of the prisoners. Mark scanned the room and managed to sneak up on a few of the ones hiding, knocking them all out.

Jinyoung got a guy behind him before Mark got hurt and the two of them vanished again. Jinyoung took the floor grates, Mark took the sky. It took a while but they cleared the room out, Jinyoung letting Youngjae know the west side of the hospital was secured. Youngjae confirmed the east wing was done. Batman ordered them back to the Manor to wait for him, but Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and kept moving forward. Sam ran over to him and took his arm. 

“Come home. Don’t try to get yourself killed. We need to check on Jaebum.” Sam said softly, chewing at his lip lightly.

“Jaebu… what happened to Red Hood?” Jinyoung stood upright more, quickly calling Yugyeom. His picture popped up on his wrist unit.

“Nightwing we have our hands full. Red Hood might not make it. Go to Gotham Hospital and see if someone will help. Bruce knows secure people to talk to, I’ll send over the list.” Yugyeom ended the call and Jinyoung was out of the nearest window faster than Mark had time to process what happened. 

Mark went to follow but felt his feet being grabbed, groaning, he kicked a thug in the face and ran to climb up the side. He felt the sharp pain in his side. Falling back down against the floor Sam coughed several times, blinking to try and stay focused as he fought to get back to his feet.

“The bird boy doesn’t seem to care much for you now does he?” A voice said, the same shrill voice that was heard over the intercom system. Blinking to focus on the face, Mark noted the green hair and white skin.

“Fuck off, you don’t know the situation.” Mark argued, groaning when he was pushed up against the wall by one of the men with him.

“I don’t, you’re right. Why don’t you start with where the Batman is hiding.” Mark felt a sharp stab in his side, looking down he noticed a dull blade pushing through his suit. He screamed out in pain.

“I don’t know where that asshole is, I don’t work with those losers. I’m after the one that just left for personal reasons.” Sam lied, thankful that his con artist ways could still be of some use to him.

“A grudge, I respect that. Send him on his way boys.” The man waved him off, the knife was taken out of Sam’s side and the crew seemed to vanish. Sam fell to his knees, coughing several times as he held the wound in his side.

“Help.. fuck…” He coughed again, laying face down on the floor. 

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry. I failed you both.” Sam whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He’s awake. Someone get Jinyoung. Mark.. Sam, whoever. They are awake.” Bambam shouted, getting up from his chair. 

Sam tried to sit up, groaning to himself at the sharp pain in both his sides and near his shoulder.

“Wha… what happened?” Sam asked, looking around the room before he laid back down against the bed. 

“You were stabbed, and I think shot but this wound doesn’t match any caliber bullet I’ve ever seen.” A woman said, checking on Sam as Jinyoung skidded into the room, dressed in just the lower half of his suit.

“Ooooh, what a show.” Sam teased, smiling lazily to Jinyoung. The doctor finished her exam before leaving the area to check on Jaebum.

“Is he going to be okay?” Sam asked, looking over to the bed.

“He hasn’t woken up yet but he’s stable. She said he’s lucky you got him here when you did, any later he would have died. When the fuck did this happen?” Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed and moved to take Sam’s hand in his own, a reaction he would do for Mark. Sam looked down at the gesture and softened to the affection, thinking Jinyoung thought he was Mark.

“I don’t remember much. I remember green hair, white skin, a laugh that stays with you. It was… I told him I wasn’t there for him, that I was chasing you. He let me go.” Sam said, letting his fingers lace with Jinyoung’s own before he looked off into the distance.

“Well when you get better I want you to do nothing but train so this shit never happens again. You have to be more aware of your surroundings.. If anything happened to you..” Jinyoung’s voice wavered, Sam just rolled his eyes and held up his free hand.

“No ring, Still Sam.” He said and Jinyoung shrugged.

“And? Take care of yourself.” Jinyoung sighed and brought Sam’s hand up to his lips kissing on his knuckles. Sam quickly pulled his hand back, giving Jinyoung a curious look before he shook the fringe out of his face.

“I knew, that night together… it wasn’t Mark. The night we had sex. You don’t really think that’s the way we have sex right?” Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, a small smirk on his face.

“But you still did it, lover boy must be furious.” Sam smiled wide, carefully moving to take Jinyoung’s hand again.

“He was pretty upset, but I had to do it to save you both. When you’re like this it’s good for you and him.” Jinyoung admitted, looking away from Sam for a moment. 

“As much as you’re an annoying little brat, you’re handy to have around. You do more good than you do bad, Mark doesn’t agree with me. We’ve gotten into fights about it but just know that I have a little faith in you.” Jinyoung said and got up, pulling his hands away from Sam’s own.

“I don’t want Mark back until you’re more recovered, I don’t want him knowing what happened. Please rest more.” Jinyoung finished up before he leaned down, kissing the top of Sam’s head. Sam felt his heartbeat pick up, blushing lightly, he curled up under the blankets mumbling to himself as he watched Jinyoung start to walk away.

“Jinyoung..” Sam started, biting his lip before he looked up at the elder. “Will you stay with me, until I fall asleep?” Sam said in almost a shy whisper, looking around nervously. Jinyoung hesitated for a moment before he walked back over and sat on the side of the bed, reaching out to take one of Sam’s hands in his own. His other hand moved to push through Sam’s hair, smoothing it out of his face.

“Sleep. You really need your rest.” Jinyoung looked down at their hands, smiling softly as his thumb played with the soft skin on the back of Sam’s hand. The steady beeping from Jaebums machine nearby let them all know he was still hanging on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took several weeks for both Mark and Jaebum to be back to their full selves. The wounds had healed but Jaebum had a new vendetta to get revenge against the killer clown that started this chaos, and Mark was more determined than ever to get better at protecting himself. 

The only good thing to come of it was how often Sam came out to train, both he and Mark learning to work as one for the sake of their own safety. The chip was kept in balance with Mark’s even switching, which bought everyone more time to get them both saved. 

Jinyoung worked as normal, despite Mark’s fits about him throwing himself into danger. On nights that he came home with a bruised lip and tired eyes, Mark insisted everyone leave him alone until he was fully recovered. Sam never seemed to have the same caring mentality but Jinyoung could tell things were different. Sam hovered more, would show little gestures of affection when they were out together, anyone that tried to come for Jinyoung was nearly killed before they got to him. 

Jinyoung’s sex life was confusing, things returned to normal with Mark whereas Sam still wanted it rough and angry. Until the one time he didn’t and Jinyoung got so confused he almost called out Mark’s name during it. Not that slow sex with Sam was wrong by any means, but how intimate it felt was far different from their usual aggressive style. 

The rise of this clown meant more trouble for everyone though. Generally the thugs liked to worry about money, weapons, or grudges. There was never just killing for the sake of killing. Whoever this guy was, he didn’t care who got hurt in anything he did, which made him one of the most dangerous villains any of them had gone up against.

Any time the fight involved that man, all of them made sure to keep a distance away from each other to give the man nothing to work with. Jinyoung was scared to death if he ever found out that Mark was his fiance he would take him and use it against them. With how many people were landing in graves, he couldn’t take that risk.

“It’s quiet tonight.” Jinyoung commented, sitting on the ledge of his favorite rooftop.

“I know. We should get back early.” Mark commented, walking up behind Jinyoung to rest his arms on either side of him. Jinyoung looked behind him before he shook his head no.

“Something is wrong, it’s never this quiet. Even Penguin is quiet and you can never get that idiot to shut up.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, turning to climb down from the rooftop. 

“I told you to keep back, this is not safe times.” Jinyoung said, putting his hands on Mark’s shoulders before taking a few steps away.

“I know, I know. But I’m nervous. This is like my first night out not as Sam. I don’t want you out of my sight.” Mark jumped up onto the ledge with no problem, his own cat like reflexes nearly perfected as he crouched down balancing on the thin ledge. 

Jinyoung went to talk when a large bang erupted from the distance. Jinyoung jumped up on the opposite ledge to see a giant plume of smoke rise up. Groaning out, Jinyoung nodded for Mark to follow as he jumped off the side of the ledge, quickly getting down to the bike. Mark did the same, getting on his more gracefully than Jinyoung did and the two of them took off for the direction of the smoke. 

“Nightwing, Scarecrow is up to something. Everyone in that area is going insane. Don’t go in! It’s not a fire it’s some type of chemical. Stay far away, your exposed faces won’t protect you from the explosion. Work on the ground, team up with the commissioner and get everyone to safety.” Batman said over the intercom, Jinyoung nodded his head and changed his course for the police station. Getting to the gate the giant door was let open for Jinyoung and Mark to drive down into the main area. Parking the bikes, the cops trained their weapons on the two until they saw who it was.

“Nightwing, you had us scared, what’s happening out there?” A young cop said, someone Jinyoung remembered from working at the station.

“Just take me to Jim.” He said calmly, the boy nodded and lead him inside. Mark was quick to follow, smirking at the cops giving him strange looks. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re working with a new chemical agent that is giving people walking nightmares. If you get near this stuff, it will affect you. Right now we’re noticing the effects last hours after the person is removed from the chemical. Hazmat suits do work in fighting against it but not for long, we gotta be in quick, recover everything we can, get out and then get back in there.” Jim spoke to the force, Jinyoung and Mark on either side of him listening to him talk.

“We’re working with criminals now?” One of the cops asked, gesturing to Mark who was leaning against the desk.

“We’re not focused on him right now, we need to get those people out of the chemical zone. You all know your orders, now move out. We don’t have time to waste.” Jim made clear, glaring down the officers before waving them off.

“Am I the criminal in question?” Mark asked, pointing to himself with a confused look on his face as he moved closer to Jinyoung.

“Yes.” Jinyoung pointed to one of the boards behind him, pictures of Mark masked with ties to several bank robberies, diamond thefts, and various other petty crimes all linked back to him. Mark gasped, walking over starting to take some of the information down which had Jinyoung cracking up.

“How has Mark been?” Jim asked knowing they were safe now. 

“He’s… doing good.” Jinyoung looked over at Mark fussing to get the board cleaned off.

“He’s… Hey knock it off!” Jim yelled at Mark who jumped, quickly throwing the pictures into the nearest paper shredder before he walked back over. 

“Don’t hunt me, I’m a good guy!” Mark argued, curling up close to Jinyoung out of habit. Hiding his face in Jinyoung's shoulder.

“Yes you were, then you weren’t, I guess you are again; who knows. Don’t rip up evidence. I’ve kept these boys away from you for the time being.” Jim scolded and Mark nodded his head, moving to pull Jinyoung from the inside of the police station.

“Robin is working to help Batman, they are trying get everyone out, we should head over.” Jinyoung called for their bikes, walking down the few steps to look at all the scared cops nervously getting in their cars. 

“I’m glad you don’t do this anymore. I wouldn’t be okay knowing you were doing this all night and that all day with how wild things are getting.” Mark sighed, straddling his bike before he looked to Jinyoung. 

“You’re not okay with it even when I’m not doing that.” Jinyoung teased, moving to quickly kiss Mark before he got on his bike.

Jinyoung took off first, letting the bike guide him as he made his way to the drop-off site. Special mask’s had been quickly made to help the two of them not get infected when they got into the toxic zone. Mark stayed close by his side, the two of them weaving in and out of traffic. Any police car they passed just ignored the two breaking every single law of the road.

Jinyoung’s head picked up quickly when he saw Jaebum’s car zoom up behind them, groaning to himself that Jaebum was trying to get back in the fight after his gunshot to the chest. Jinyoung called for Jaebum on the helmet, looking at his picture pop up when he answered.

“Go back and rest, this is not your fight right now.” Jinyoung said, his tone more filled with worry than anything.

“I am tired of sitting on the sidelines. If I had to hear from Jackson one more time about how big and strong he was getting, I would have put a bullet in the second shoulder. I need to get out. This is just chemical cleanup, I’ll be safe.” Jaebum knew that Jinyoung was worried, so he couldn’t be that upset with him. 

“I don’t want you doing more than you can, if you start to feel like your body is getting weak, I’m having Mark take you home.” Jinyoung ended the call there and quickly focused on driving.

They got to the drop-off just in time, the jet swooping in and dropping the equiptment seconds after Jinyoung parked the bike. Quickly the three of them worked at getting into the proper gear before getting back on the road, driving straight into the battle zone. 

Cleanup was a nightmare, trying to battle crazed people dealing with living nightmares made the job ten times harder than any of them expected. Jinyoung had to fight with little children, screaming women, men trying to attack him. The others had it just as bad if not worse. Through the duration of the fight, Jinyoung learned that Youngjae’s mask had fallen off and he was being taken back to the bat cave to recover. Jinyoung left his post to help Bruce track down the source of the toxin and stop it from pumping into the air. 

The dust was thick, heavy, the longer Jinyoung stayed in it, the more his mind started to slip. Every so often, he would have to zoom to the top of a taller building for fresh air before jumping back down into the mess. It turned out Scarecrow wasn’t working alone, several big names from around the area were helping make his nightmare cloud a reality, something Jinyoung couldn’t even pretend to be surprised about. 

“NIGHTWING LOOK OUT!” Jinyoung heard and turned quickly to see a car zooming his way, He jumped up and ran along the top of it before landing safely on the ground, the car skidded around a curb taking a mailbox and trash can with it. Once Jinyoung knew he was okay he looked around, squinting through the dust to see who had called out to him. 

“Dude be safe, come on.” Sam ran up to Jinyoung helping him off the ground before brushing him off carefully. Jinyoung noticed the entire change in personality giving away that Mark had tapped out.

“What happened to Mark?” Jinyoung said curiously, making sure his mask was still on secure.

“He couldn’t take anymore, tapped out. It’s weird… I don’t really know what’s happening but when we’re switching he can kind of fill me in. I have energy if that means anything. What the fuck is going on?” Sam asked, looking around, confused before feeling Jinyoung pull him close, moving to protest, Jinyoung grappled them up to a taller building where he could get some fresh air. 

“Scarecrow put out a nightmare cloud, it’s making the city go crazy. So far it’s contained to this section but he said he will fill the whole city. We need to locate the source of the cloud and stop it. That way we can fight safely and get to scarecrow. He brought in militia teams, we need them to be handled before we have a chance. Right now, focus on getting the civilians out and to the police.” Jinyoung stated, moving to look at the ledge. He picked up a strange sound, trying to pinpoint it, he spotted a larger vehicle a mile away altering the fire hydrants.

“I think I got it. Bruce, I marked a tank on the map, I’m heading there now. Sam will aid Red Hood in getting people out.” Jinyoung said while running, keeping on the roof to help keep his breathing clear as long as he could.

Zeroing in on the tank, Jinyoung scanned the outer shell for weakness, teaming with Bruce up top to report any findings. Together the two managed to damage enough of the tank that the system messing with the water was destroyed, using the bat wing, they started clearing the air as quickly as possible. Jinyoung went to jump down onto the tank when he felt a set of hands shove him down. Knocking into several balconies on the way down, Jinyoung landed on the tank with a thud. Blinking confused, Jinyoung noticed his mask had broken on the way down, holding his breath he scrambled off the destroyed machine, mind going foggy as the toxin started to work its way inside, regardless of his held breath. Jinyoung found himself scrambling to hold onto reality, being forced to take a deep breath in as his lungs screamed for air. The toxin invading every cell of his being, pupils dilated, sanity wavering. 

“Bruce. My mask broke. I’m on ground level. I’m going to try and find a way out of here.” Jinyoung addressed on the communication network.

Sam’s head snapped up, looking towards where Jinyoung said he was, and quickly ran onto his bike. 

“I’m coming for you, hold on.” Sam mumbled to himself, using the tracker on Jinyoung’s suit to navigate the sea of crazed people.

Luckily the toxin was being vented, it got easier and easier to see as he weaved in and out of the people still suffering the horrible effects. Getting to the location on the GPS tracking, Sam looked around confused, Jinyoung was nowhere to be found. He searched all around the perimeter trying to locate where the tracker was taking him. Looking down, he noticed an askew manhole, a small trail of blood, and Jinyoung’s mask lying on the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, Sam jumped down into the sewers, using his updated sensory technology to pinpoint a trail leading to Jinyoung.

Sam took off running, navigating through the pipes, broken holes in the wall he assumed were created by Jinyoung, until he came to an open clearing. Jinyoung was standing in the center of it, most of his uniform had been destroyed, almost as if he had been trying to rip it from his body. He was looking around, a confused puzzled expression on his face. Cautiously, Sam walked over, hands up to show he was friendly. Jinyoung turned quickly at the sounds and jumped back away from Sam. His eyes making him into something he wasn’t. 

“Keep away from me creature.” Jinyoung yelled, throwing his fists around like a mad man. 

“Nightwing it’s me… I’m taking you home.” Sam was quick to dodge the fists flying his way, Sam was quick to get Jinyoung down on his knees with a kick to the back of his leg.

“Sam… Mark... “ Jinyoung tried to clear his mind, tried his hardest to fight the poison coursing through his veins.

“Yes… That’s me.. Us. We’re here now though.” He knelt down, putting his hands on Jinyoung’s face to assess the damages done. He noticed how blown out his eyes looked, how red and swollen they were, his skin had the familiar green veins running through it, his skin was hot to the touch; all the standard symptoms of the other victims.

“Mark doesn’t want me falling in love with Sam, he thinks I’m going to.” Jinyoung blurted out, looking down at his hands for a moment before he looked back up, trying to register what he was seeing. All he saw was a nightmarish looking masked man.

“I doubt that is something he needs to be worried about, you’re loyal to your first love.” Sam said, his heart felt heavy with the weight of the words on his tongue. He looked away from Jinyoung for a moment.

“Mark is not an idiot, he knows I have a soft spot in my heart for Sam.” Jinyoung confessed before blacking out. His eyes rolled back, body going limp.

Sam was quick to reach over and scoop him up, getting Jinyoung into his arms before his body could hit the pavement. He whimpered, Jinyoung’s words ringing in his ear as he quickly got to his feet, carrying Jinyoung bridal style through an emergency service hatch. He managed to call out for help. Jaebum waiting for him with the car just outside of the entrance. He handed Jinyoung over quickly, choosing to sit in the back with him as Jaebum raced them out of the infected area.

“Batman is choosing to just rope the area off, there is a reversal to the toxin that Bambam was able to cook up using Youngjae’s blood. We can administer it to Jinyoung once we get back. But I need you to come back out with me and help hand the rest out.” Jaebum looked in the rearview mirror while he spoke, Sam didn’t take his eyes off Jinyoung, he just watched him sleep, carefully caressing his cheek.

“Take Jackson with you, I won’t leave his side.” Sam said, with no room for Jaebum to argue with him on the matter.

“You know he’s going to choose Mark in the end, right?” Jaebum said, looking back to the road. Sam gritted his teeth, pulling Jinyoung closer to him.

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Mark said under his breath, gently kissing the top of Jinyoung’s head.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks had passed, the toxin had been wiped clean of everybody in Gotham, and things were finally getting back to normal. Shelters had been set up for those infected, around the clock medical doctors on watch in case any lingering psychosis put someone's life on the line. The city was doing it’s best to help everyone that had been caught up in the blast zone, it was probably the first time in ages the city was more united than divided.

Youngjae and Jinyoung were recovering as slowly as everyone else, not yet back to training but able to easily move around without the need of someone around. Mark had been by his side through everything, refusing to let Sam near Jinyoung during his recovery. Jinyoung wasn’t sure why Mark was hovering more than usual, but he didn’t mind the added time with his fiance.

While Jinyoung napped, Mark set out to work on his training. As much as he hated it he knew that he needed to let Sam out for his own health. Sam was confined to the little training room, fighting his way through various artificial enemies. All the data was recorded, used for Mark to watch while training.

Once the final thug was dealt with, the room faded back to the light gray, Bambam started setting up a new simulation from the computer outside of the room as the data for his fighting was processed. Both Sam and Mark only grew stronger as the training continued. Sam the more calculated, stealthy, and vicious fighter, whereas Mark was a more precise, swift, and detailed fighter.

When the door opened, Sam turned around thinking Youngjae would be coming in to scold him about the importance of not almost killing the thugs but instead he was greeted by Jinyoung. A very shirtless, Jinyoung. Eyes scanned over his body, a vulgar appreciation for the toned tan skin. He tore his eyes away when Jinyoung finally looked at him, trying to hide the heated feeling in his chest.

“Mark isn’t training right now, he’s going to be mad you’re here.” Sam spoke, folding his whip back up.

“I don’t really know why you two are constantly at war with each other.” Jinyoung finished wrapping his hands up before he started stretching.

“Why does anyone go to war?” Sam rolled his eyes, looking away when he could feel Mark tugging at him from the inside.

“Go away!” Sam growled under his breath.

“There is never a good reason to go to war. Conflict can always be settled with rationality.” Jinyoung stated, finishing his stretching before he walked over to Sam. 

“That’s nice in theory, but in reality, the world will always be at war. For religion, for love, for power, for revenge. Everyone has an agenda.” Sam attached his whip to his side, moving to grab the new electric gloves that had been sent over for him from Wayne Enterprise. 

“So what about you then? You appear every time there is danger and fight at our side, when at any time you could easily run. You ran for years, but now you fight with us, why?” Jinyoung grabbed his own electric sticks, making sure they were charged up before he fussed with the settings.

“That’s nothing I need to talk about with you.” Sam said flatly before he moved to start the simulation, “Don’t slow me down cripple.” He added, rushing away from Jinyoung to get back to training.

“All's fair in love… and war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO DO YOU WANNA SEEE? WHAT VILLAINS? GOOD GUYS? ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE REAL STORY LINES TO BE FOLLOWED A LITTLE CLOSER? lets talk nerdy on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin)

**Author's Note:**

> WAH! let me know what you guys think!!! I love you all so much.


End file.
